


Shameless

by Scout32



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout32/pseuds/Scout32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Rizzles with the Shameless storyline.<br/>You'll notice a few differences but they're good ones ;)<br/>This is my first fanfic and it has not been edited.<br/>Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome.<br/>Please note the rating. Swearing and explicit scenes ahead :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interruption

**Please note: If you haven't seen the few episodes of Shameless (tv show) with Sasha in them, I recommend you do. It will give you a greater appreciation for the dialogue that takes place in this story and because they are ridiculously hot...**

* * *

Each of the students were completely enraptured by the gorgeous honey blonde professor as she spoke with ease about the Fundamentals of Forensic Science. It could have been the tight fitting, high-waisted black skirt and low-cut olive green shirt combination, complete with 4 inch black 'do me' heels that had their attention, but there was a natural grace to the way that she explained the subject that had at least a few students listening.

At only 33 years old, Dr. Maura Isles was the latest addition to the Medical & Pathology Departments at Harvard University. Her extensive experience as a Medical Examiner over the last 6 years and other experience in Forensic Science over the past 12 years had led her to her current position.

Having just moved from New York where she worked as the full-time Medical Examiner for the New York Police Department, her new part-time role as a professor was a welcome change. Even though she felt she wasn't necessarily that great with people, she was passionate about her work and was excited to be passing on her insight and knowledge to the students that were currently hanging onto her every word.

"Forensic Scientists have two major duties: performing scientific analysis of evidence and offering expert…" The doctor turned abruptly to the front of the room as the door noisily opened.

A tall, young woman with unruly long curls in ripped jeans and a rolled up button down shirt entered the classroom, "Hey, sorry uh, I thought i'd just, uh, slip in. I didn't realise the class was so small."

Maura looked directly at the brunette and sternly spoke to her, "You're late."

"Yeah, I couldn't find the building…" The young woman muttered.

Maura cut her off, "It's the third class, so you're a week and ten minutes late."

A few small chuckles from the other class members could be heard. The young woman chose to ignore them and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the professor's tone.

"Whad did I miss?" The young woman's Boston Italian accent made itself known.

Maura didn't answer her but instead walked, with heels clicking, towards her desk asking, "Your name?"

"Uh, Jay." Was answered huskily.

"Jay?" Maura questioned with disbelief in her voice. She picked up her clipboard and checked the names.

"Rizzoli." Jay added.

With a strong emphasis on the name, Maura stated, "There is no Jay Rizzoli on my class list." She turned back towards her new student and placed one hand on a slim hip whilst holding onto her clipboard and pen in the other.

Jay's attention was drawn to those hands, and then those hips. Her eyebrows rose a little as she silently took the professor in. She raised her eyes slowly up Maura's body, pausing briefly at her breasts, and then meeting her piercing hazel eyes. Seeing an eyebrow hiked up in amusement, she remembered that the professor had just spoken.

She mentally shook off her distraction and with all of her Rizzoli charm, she looked Maura in the eyes and answered, "Right, no, yeah… There was a, uh, hiccup with financial aid but I wanted to, uh, hit the ground running for when it gets sorted out." She slowly looked around the room and started to feel uncomfortable with the glares she was receiving but maintained her outward confidence. It was good practice for when she became a homicide detective.

Once again, with disbelief in her voice, Maura asked, "And you're interested in the Fundamentals of Forensic Science and it's application?"

Jay answered energetically, "Absolutely, yeah! And, you know, uh, the Criminal Studies class was already full and it was between this and, uh, the Forensic Botany class and criminals don't tend to use plants as murder weapons, so…" Jay gave a little laugh at her joke but only a couple of other students were still paying attention to the interruption that was taking place in their classroom.

Maura gave a slight smirk and with amusement in her voice and asked, "Do you even know what Forensic Science is?" Folding her arms over her chest, she leaned to one side and tilted her head awaiting, what was sure to be, a smart ass answer.

"Is that a trick question?" Jay proved the doctor right.

"You don't know, do you?" Maura provoked, unwilling to fully believe that a student studying at this level could really be so dense.

Jay quickly answered back, "Forensic science is the application of science to criminal and civil law. Forensic scientists collect, preserve, and analyse scientific evidence during the course of an investigation…" She looked at her professor again and saw her lip curl up into a half smirk.

Maura cut her off again, "You've hijacked enough of the classes time. Sit and listen. Come to my office later and i'll decide whether or not you can take my class." She turned from Jay with an air of finality.

Jay found the closest seat to where she was standing, "Sure, yeah." She pulled her only book out of her Vans backpack and began to take notes even though she knew that notetaking for her was always short-lived.

Doctor Isles resumed her class, "As I was saying before the interruption…"

Within 5 minutes, Jay's mind began to wander and she found herself staring at the professor's body again. Undressing her as discretely as her eyes would allow, quickly averting them and pretending to write every time Maura turned her way.


	2. Fraternisation

The frosted glass door had the sexy professor's name in big, black print on it.

DOCTOR MAURA ISLES

Professor of Pathology

 _Fancy… Like her. I've never laid eyes on anyone so elegant. Do NOT stare at her tits, Jay! And don't be a fuckin' smart ass._ Jay gave herself a mental pep talk before knocking on the door, and without waiting for a response, walked straight into Doctor Isles' office.

Maura looked up at the sound of the door opening and watched as her newest student made her way inside and stood in front of her desk. "Ms Rizzoli" the blonde addressed in a pleasant tone, "This wont take long. I called financial aid and they contradicted your assertion that your bill was a slight hiccup. They've been trying to get in touch with you."

Jay stood there nervously pushing her sweater around in her hands. She always fidgeted when she was focussing on being mature in her responses to serious situations. "There, uh, might be some truth to that."

Maura appraised Jay quickly and spoke directly to her, "Apparently time's up." She said in a manner that couldn't be argued with.

Jay answered with a sigh, "Yeah, there might be some truth to that."

Maura smiled at the young woman, still sitting in her seat, she leaned slightly forward on her desk, "In my mother's day, they say someone like you was being smart."

 _Damn it! Can't even be serious when I'm tryin'._ "In my day they'd say I was just bein' an asshole." Looking away from those piercing hazel eyes, Jay scratched at her nose and tried to cover another smirk.

"But an asshole that knows how to make a hell of an impression." Maura tried to keep her bright eyes on the brunette's intelligent, dark ones, but momentarily slipped and treated herself to a quick look at her student's athletic frame. Clothed in 'skate' apparel and having an air of aloof confidence, drew the doctor into a state of keen observation. She wasn't one of the best Medical Examiner's on the East Coast for nothing. She was known for her attention to detail and she was meticulous about everything, at this present time, that included Jay Rizzoli. She interlaced her finders and leaned back in her chair. She recovered from her lapse without the student noticing, "Do you even adhere to the tenants of science?"

"Adhere to the what?" She just couldn't help herself. Smart ass was in her genes. She knew the professor was pushing her. She stayed locked on the blonde's gaze.

Maura was highly amused. Full dimples on display, she stated, "It's a shame you're leaving school. You're a smart one." She leaned forward once again, picking up her papers to resume her marking and silently dismissing the student.

Jay was trying to figure out how to stay a little longer in the professor's presence. "Like smart smart? Or, asshole smart?" She eyed Maura again and waited for her response.

"Both." Maura started flipping through her papers again and tilted her head towards the door. "Close the door on your way out." She requested of Jay.

Jay looked down at the desk, the papers moving as Maura's fingers turned them over. Still twisting her sweater in her hands, she turned to go. After taking three steps towards to door, she slowed then turned back to look at the doctor. Contemplating saying one more 'asshole' thing before leaving, she thought better of it and turned to leave, the professor not noticing the hesitancy.

The door closed with a decent thud. Then Jay's footsteps got closer to Maura's desk again and stopped just to the side of it, several feet away from her chair. Maura looked up at the unexpected return of her now ex student. Putting down her pen and turning slightly in her chair towards Jay, she curiously asked, "What are you doing?"

Looking around the office, she asked the question she had been thinking since she found out the doctor had been inquiring about her. "Why call financial aid?" She moved in a little closer to the doctor's chair. "I mean, why…Why take such an interest?" Jay's eyes followed Maura's movements as she slowly swung her chair around to face her. Her eyes travelled down to the doctor's invitingly bare, smooth legs.

Jay's eyes quickly averted back up as the professor addressed her question. "Well, it's my job to take an interest in my students." Maura had taken on a seductive tone. She wasn't trying to seduce the young woman but she was having a hard time controlling her natural response to such an intelligent and gorgeous being. Her disciplined mind had slipped as soon as she realised that Jay was no longer her student.

The brunette took another look at those amazing legs, more of them showing since the doctor had crossed her legs and her skirt had ridden up to mid-thigh. She was sure that the doctor had noticed where her eyes had been travelling by now.  _I guess I'm all in._ She took another step forward, dropping her bag off her shoulder to the floor, along with her sweater. She was only a foot away from the doctor now.

"I'm not sure what you're doing but there's a policy against fraternising with your professors."  _I'm not really her professor now but technically, she's still a student until financial aid expel her…_ Maura's heart was hammering hard in her chest and she was trying to rationalise in order to assess her next action. She really had no idea whether she would respond or not to the forwardness of this student.

"I don't want to fraternise, I… I wanna fuck you." Jay stood there in all of her glorious confidence and waited.

She waited all of 1.5 seconds before Maura stood up suddenly and pounced. Pushing Jay against the wall of her office with her left hand, and with the other she grabbed her around the neck and pulled her in for a heated, open-mouthed kiss. The student quickly recovered from her initial shock and wrapped her long-fingered hands around Maura's hips and slid them down to her ass and held on. Returning the kiss with fervour, Jay's hands were everywhere, so were Maura's. They traveled up and down sides, along ribs, across breasts, to the sides of necks, and to each other's ass. Maura lifted her leg to push her hips into Jay's harder. When that didn't work, she reached down to start to undo the brunette's pants but Jay took control and, without breaking their continuing hot and messy kiss, she walked Maura backwards until the professor's backside hit the desk and she wriggled back onto it.

Finally breaking their kiss, the curly haired brunette dropped to her knees and slid her hands down the professors legs to the bottom of her skirt, and slid them back up underneath, lifting the skirt as she went until she reached the doctor's lacy underwear. Hooking her fingers in the black thong, Maura's hands tangling with hers, Jay pulled as the doctor pushed the underwear down those exquisite legs. The thong was barely down past her knees when Maura grabbed Jay's head and guided her face to where she wanted it most. Jay pushed the thong down to the doctor's ankles, wrapped her hands under those smooth thighs and put her head under the skirt.  _Brazilian… Nice,_ was her last thought as she held on for the ride of her life.

At the first swipe of a tongue, the professor held onto Jay's head with one hand and threw her other hand back onto her desk, knocking books and papers off, as she tried to brace herself. Jay made quick work of the arousal that was abundant between the doctor's legs and tried to forget about the pounding between her own legs. Her excitement grew as she heard Maura's moans and then suddenly…

Knock Knock Knock!

They both stayed in place, Jay's heart thudding with nerves.  _Fuck! Did I lock the door?_

Maura didn't seem fazed though as she called out, "I'm with a student!"  _Oh God, is the door locked?_

They heard the footsteps move away and Maura urged Jay's tongue back to where it was before. "Mmmm, yesss" Jay stayed with her mouth and tongue rigorously lapping at raw flesh and moved her hands from under the doctor's thighs to her sides and up to her breasts. Maura lifted her legs over Jay's shoulders, digging her high heels into her back, and spread herself wider.

The intensity of the moment didn't take long as Jay played with the professor's nipples through her shirt. "Ohhhh God" The doctor was barely coherent, caught up in feeling for the first time in a long time. Maura started pushing her hips up and down, moving herself on the tongue that was working her, then quite suddenly, she came hard in Jay's mouth. The student did her best to maintain contact as she helped the doctor ride out her orgasm. She finally pulled her head out from under the skirt and gave the doctor a small, cocky grin.

Still recovering from the quick yet intense orgasm, she sat there for a moment looking at the brunette's captivating dark brown eyes. Seeing the hunger in them for more, she thought better than continuing there in her office.  _Actually, I need to send her on her way. That was not the smartest thing to do, Maura!_

The professor slid her backside off the desk and bent over attempting to pull her underwear up. Jay, still on her knees, put her hands over Maura's and held them still. Maura looked at Jay, face red from the exertion of performing oral stimulation, with the doctor's fluids still around her mouth and on her chin.  _She's absolutely flawless_. She couldn't help but pounce again. She shoved Jay flat on her back, settling on top of her.

She pulled at the student's pants until they were undone and Jay helped her push them down to her ankles. Maura resumed her position on top and kissed the full lips of the brunette whilst reaching down into her underwear.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, yeeeaah." Jane was instantly close. They kept kissing, tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Within about 45 seconds, the doctor's expert hands brought Jay to the quickest and most intense climax she had ever had in her 25 years of life. She kept her hand there until the last of Jay's tremors ceased. Reality set in for the professor.

"Oh my God" She whispered.  _What have I done? What am I doing?! I have NO self-control at all!_ Pushing herself up off of Jay and pulling up her thong along the way, Maura straightened her skirt and shirt back up until she was almost in the same state before the young student entered. She walked around the desk and sat down in her chair and began to clean up her papers. Jay lay there still breathing hard and confused at the sudden change in behaviour from the blonde.

Pulling her own pants up whilst still horizontal, she did them up and slowly pushed herself up off the ground. Standing next to the professor's desk, she attempted to make eye contact. When Maura kept organising papers as if nothing had happened, she figured she should just leave, so she grabbed her backpack and sweater, turned away and did just that.  _Hell of a way to finish university… That's what I call going out with a 'bang'!_ She amused herself with her thoughts as she closed Doctor Maura Isles' office door and wandered down the hallway to visit the Financial Aid office.


	3. Emergency

CHAPTER 3: Emergency

Two evenings after her encounter with Jay Rizzoli, inside her large, two-storey Beacon Hill home, the blonde doctor had just changed into her favourite silk robe. Having poured herself a large glass of red wine and Maura sat on her comfortable sofa and tucked her legs under herself. Ready to read the latest edition of her favourite medical journal, she was stopped when her laptop chimed that she had a new email.

She slipped her feet over the edge of the sofa and leaned over her coffee table to read the email delivered to her Harvard Medical School staff email address. She was surprised at the sender address. Jane huh? And a law student… I knew she was smart.

To: Maura Isles

From: Jane Rizzoli

Subject: Emergency…

I need to speak with you asap.

Maura read the email and quickly sent a reply.

To: Jane Rizzoli

From: Maura Isles

Subject: Re: Emergency…

79 Myrtle Street, Beacon Hill.

I'm home now.

What am I doing? Maura hit the send button and got up to refill her wine glass.

On the South side of town, Jay let out a low whistle. I guess Professors earn more than I realised. She quickly put on her Boston Celtics hoodie over her BPD tshirt and threw her torn jeans on over the top of the boxer briefs she had been lounging around in and slipped her still tied up Vans onto her feet. Car keys? She looked around her tiny, one bedroom, South Boston apartment and spotted her keys laying on one of her two 'dining' table chairs. It was really an old card table shoved into the corner of the room with two fold up chairs tucked under it. It was only ever used when her Ma or her brother, Frankie, came over for dinner. Even then, they usually just sat on the couch, watching tv.

15 minutes after receiving the email from Jane, Maura heard a car pull up. She put her wine glass down, got up and walked towards the door. As she placed her hand on the handle, a knock sounded. She opened the door immediately to see the gorgeous brunette that had screwed her senseless in her office that afternoon.

"Hey" Standing on the front step, Jane looked at Maura then around at the front of the house, "You got a nice place. Thanks for the invite…"

Maura stood holding the door and the side of the frame, her body language clearly indicating that Jane was not welcome inside. "What's the emergency?"

Jane was having a hard time looking at the doctor, dressed in a sexy silk robe, with her perfect hair and smoky eyes. Barely taking a breath, Jane nervously said, "I came to tell you some bad news, it turns out that I'm, uh, I'm staying in school."

"Really?" Maura responded with a slight tilt of her head and amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, uh, I guess that means no more fraternising?" Jane said it as a statement but it came out as more of a question. I can be hopeful can't I?! Ha! I'm fucking kidding myself. I'll be lucky if I get to stay in her class. How am I gonna stay in her class when I know what she sounds like when she comes…

"It's ok, it wasn't that great." Maura gave a little shrug of her shoulders.

Jane's inner ramblings were cut short when she realised what Maura had said. The fuck? "What?"

Ignoring her, Maura continued, "So, you're officially registered for my class then?"

"Yeah, yeah, buh but wh what were you saying about it not being that great?" Jane's pride was taking a serious beating.

I need to get her uninterested and fast. I'm not sure if I can deal with this. With another shrug of her shoulders, Maura gave a cute little face in response and said, "You were exuberant." As if that would explain everything away.

Tapping her fists together in a slightly agitated fashion. Jane felt pretty confused. "So, I thought, I thought that was a good thing. You know at the time you didn't seem very disappointed, so…"

Oh, screw it! I can deal with this. It's already happening, I'm not going to stop it. Maura took all of 3 seconds to convince herself, then turned back into the house and motioned towards Jane, "Come in." She closed the door behind the student as she made her way inside.

Gesturing towards the ceiling, Jane looked around with wide eyes, "This must be that, uh, classical music I've heard so much about." Yep, I always gotta be a smart ass but judgin' by that sexy smirk, I think the doc likes my smart assery.

"Mahler" Maura informed her of the composer with a smile on her face as they moved further into the room.

"It's, uh, uplifting." Jane tried her best to not be a smart ass. Turning around to face her professor, Jane allowed her confidence to kick back in. "Now, how about, uh, another chance? You know, I could try to be a little less exuberant this time."

Maura looked her up and down, "Have you read Houck & Siegel yet?" She asked in an even tone as she walked past Jane to stand next to the sofa.

Jane walked past Maura in front of the couch, "Nooo, err, no but I checked it out from the library. It's a bunch of bullshit about forensic analysis but, you know, I think, uh, for the most part I can make out what it says." Jane turned to face the professor who was gracefully putting her hair behind one ear, trying to keep a smile off her face at the brunette's answer.

Straight-faced again, Maura sat down on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other, catching Jane's attention again. Jane sat next to her, leaving enough space for another person to sit between them, not wanting to be overly distracted by the blonde's proximity to cause her to lose her mind, "Well, I expect you to have it read by Friday, the first paper is due the following week."

Damn, she's a taskmaster. She is completely unfazed by our fuck in her office. Heating up due to her slight embarrassment, Jane took off her hoodie and responded in the tone she knew best, "Well, i'll start worrying about that the following week then." She looked at the blonde for a reaction.

Maura was completely nonplussed at the young woman's attitude. Lifting a hand to rub her neck and comb through her hair softly, she kept up the enquiry, "So, tuition? Did you rob a bank? Invent an app?" She couldn't help but have a great expectancy for an entertaining answer. The doctor rested her chin on her fist and waited.

"No, no, my, uh, my work decided to create a scholarship and fund me through my last semester of classes." Jane thought she would try the truth. Maybe she'll take me a little more seriously and i'll get another chance between her legs. Yeah right, Rizzoli. You ain't that lucky!

"Oh, your work?" Maura was pleasantly surprised by the honest response.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, work for the Boston Police Department" She pointed to her tshirt, "I'm a cop. Trained at the Academy and started there a few years back. I apparently have some potential for making detective in the next year so they, uh, sent me off to school." Jane wrung her hoodie around her hands nervously again and kept eye contact with the hazel eyed beauty.

Maura's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, I did not see that coming. How long have you been studying for?" Her curiosity was truly piqued. She was fascinated by this nervous yet confident, gorgeous woman.

"Just since last semester. It's not, uh, towards a degree or nothin'. It's just to gain knowledge from an academic perspective. I'm still workin' about, uh, 30 - 35 hours a week and studying. They have me taking part in some of the criminal law classes and stuff."

"That's a heavy workload." Surely she isn't the same age as the other students, "How old are you?"

Jane wasn't expecting that question. She smirked at the doctor, "Don't worry, I'm of legal age."

Maura let out a soft laugh. It was one of the most endearing sounds Jane had ever heard. The honey blonde got up from the couch and made her way over to the other side of the room where a huge wooden bookcase stood. Stretching up on her toes to reach one of the top shelves, her robe lifted and Jane got a spectacular view of the backs of the doctor's legs. Unaware of the brunette's burning gaze, successfully pulling down a large book, Maura walked back towards Jane and handed over the heavy text.

Receiving the book, she looked at the front with a frown, "I'm actually 25" she answered the earlier question. "What's this about?" She read the front cover, Top Ten True Crime Stories: A Medical Examiner's Account.

"Just a different perspective you might be interested in… or not. Take it, it might help you understand the forensic analysis 'bullshit' a little more." Maura stood back from the sofa watching Jane turn the first few pages of the book, engrossed in the gruesome pictures that depicted the first murder case in the book. She is a detail kind of girl. I can see her getting too engrossed in this right now and I have other plans.

Untying her robe, she slipped it over her shoulders and onto the floor. "So, when you're finished with that, you mentioned wanting another chance?"

Jane's head shot up to take in the blonde. With her hair illuminated by the overhead light framing her face perfectly, darkened hazel eyes, and a black lace bra and matching panties, the professor looked like a goddess. Jane couldn't believe her luck. She snapped the book shut and got up to walk over to the blonde. Maura turned and walked down the hallway and up the stairs, Jane followed like a lovestruck teenage boy. Oh my God! Those boobs. That ass! Her fuckin' body is perfect. I can't believe this is happening. Get yer shit together, Jay. Don't be 'exuberant'! Her thoughts came to a halt when they got to Maura's bedroom.

Maura moved gracefully into the room, looking over her shoulder seductively at the young cop. "Are you familiar with sex toys, Jane?" She walked into her wardrobe which Jane noted, was almost as bid as her tiny bedroom, and retrieved a fashionable bag. She placed the bag on the bed and unzipped it.

Jane huh? I like how she says that. "Uh, yeah, I guess so." Jane had used a few over the last few years but she really hadn't had a whole lot of experience with sex in general. She was too damn busy.

"It's not rocket science. I'm sure, for the most part, you can work out what to do." She finished her statement with a smirk. The professor threw Jane's smart ass statement from earlier back at her. Maura pulled a harness and dildo out of the bag and laid them on the bed. Walking back towards Jane who was still standing just inside the doorway, she gently pulled the young woman by her belt loops towards the bed. When her legs hit the edge, she sat down and began to slowly undo Jane's pants.

Jane moved her hands down to help but they were slapped away. "Relax, I'm helping you to be less exuberant." Maura's dimples were on full display as she smiled cheekily up at Jane as she lowered the young woman's pants.

Fuck, she's so damn adorable! Jane understood that this was going to be unhurried. There was a bed and privacy, something that wasn't available during their first tryst. She stepped out of her pants and kicked them behind her. Maura placed her hands on Jane's hips and slid them up under the BPD shirt. Standing up, the doctor rubbed as much of her body along Jane's as she lifted the shirt over the soon-to-be detective's head and threw it in the same direction as the jeans. Jane placed her hands on the professor's hips as arms wrapped around her strong neck. Maura pulled Jane's face closer to hers and leaned in to kiss her jaw, moving her lips slowly up to an ear and sucked gently on the lobe. Jane moaned and slid her hands over a firm ass to pull their bodies closer together.

Maura released her tight hold on Jane's neck and gently pulled her younger lover towards the bed. Laying back without breaking contact, Maura began to kiss Jane passionately, spreading her legs for the brunette to settle between. Jane braced her hands on either side of Maura's shoulders and got comfortable as they made out slowly, building up to what she was sure was going to be a torturous but explosive ending.

Maura's hands moved down the muscular back and stopped at a bra strap. She undid it with one hand as she explored with her other and Jane used a hand to help the doctor slide it off her bronze shoulders and flung it across the room. Moving her hands to the front of her student's body, the professor palmed the soft flesh that was encased just a moment earlier.

"Ahhh, feels so good" Jane groaned at the feeling of Maura's hands. She leaned back down to resume their kiss and reached around to take the other woman's bra off. Breaking away in frustration she asked, "Where's the fuckin' clip?"

Maura's giggle would have been appreciated any other time but Jane really wanted to see this woman naked. Aww c'mon! I'm such an amateur. She berated herself before she realised Maura had unclasped the front and looked into intense dark brown eyes, waiting. Jane made quick work of the hinderance and released the blonde's perfect, large breasts from their covering. Oh man… Don't drool. Calm down, Rizzoli. You're not a fuckin' teenager. It took everything within her to not speed up the whole process and take the woman underneath her.

"My eyes are up here" A seductive and amused voice whispered the classic line that all women should get to say at least once in their lifetime. I bet she gets to say it several hundred times in her lifetime, Jane thought.

Giving her a lopsided smile, Jane looked up into intelligent hazel eyes that were silently asking her to continue. Lowering her lips to the full ones of her professor, she slightly parted them with her own and delicately resumed their kissing. With one hand still holding her weight up, Jane began exploring the soft curves beneath her with the other. When Maura's arms loosely circled around her neck again and she began to stroke her tongue inside of Jane's mouth, the brunette allowed her hand to travel up and grasp a magnificent breast. She alternated between kneading and earnestly running her fingertips over a responsive nipple. She was instantly addicted to the sounds coming from the blonde doctor.

"Mmmmmm, don't stop." Maura mumbled between kisses, enjoying the attention to her breasts.

Kissing her way down a delicate throat, Jane let go of her prize to allow her mouth a turn at exploring. She bathed her professor's chest in open mouthed kisses, sucks, and licks, causing the blonde to moan and cry out over and over.

Feeling wonderfully teased and ready for more, Maura grasped Jane's face in her hands and gently guided her back up her body. Mouths met more intensely and tongues duelled for dominance until Maura rolled Jane over, straddling her and holding her hands by her side. Both looked at each other, panting heavily. The doctor's plan for it to be less exuberant, was getting out of hand.

Reaching across the bed, Maura grabbed the harness in one hand and descended the young cop's body, dragging her breasts down her torso as she went. Her spare hand made quick work of pulling down Jane's boxer briefs, "Cute" she said as she tossed them behind her. She removed her own panties and began fitting the harness and dildo onto Jane then crawled back up her lover's body. "Do you mind me being on top?"

Pfftt! Is she serious? Why the fuck would I mind? "Fuck, no!" Jane replied with enthusiasm as she grabbed Maura's hips and helped the blonde slide onto the toy. They both groaned loudly at the feeling of being so intimately pressed against each other.

As Maura began to move her hips slowly, the end of the dildo began to rub against Jane in just the right way. They weren't in a hurry though. Well, Maura wasn't at least. Focus Jay, focus! She could barely keep her eyes open. The sensation of the slow grind was unbelievably amazing. "Oh Maura, that's, uhhhhh, please?" She couldn't form a coherent sentence.

The doctor leaned forward and placed her hands on the bed on either side of Jane's head. With her lips close to the brunette's, she whispered, "I like the sound of my name on your lips, Jane." She pushed her hips harder and manoeuvred so the toy went a little deeper inside. "You feel so good. Do you want me to go faster?"

All Jane could do was nod and groan. As they picked up the pace, she looked up at the sexy blonde, who's head was thrown back in pleasure. She slid her hands up from the soft hips to abdominal muscles then up to cup a breast in each hand, combining a mixture of gentle tweaking, pulling, and rubbing over the doctor's nipples, they both began a frantic pulling and pushing of hips, and all too soon but what felt like an eternity since they started, they both climaxed pretty much at the same time.

"Oh God, Jane! Ohhhhh"

"Mmmm, fuck yes, yeah" Jane slowed her movements and the doctor's body matched them.

Smiling softly at each other, Maura leaned down to kiss Jane. "Mmmm, that was much better. I'm sure we can work on your stamina though." She picked up the pace again but before she got too carried away, Jane flipped them back over and began pushing her hips into the professors, sliding more fully in and out of her. "Oh yes!" The doctor's second orgasm surprised her in its intensity.

Jane followed closely after Maura as she came again.

Pressed tightly to one another, neither really cared to move. Maura ran her fingernails softly up and down Jane's sweaty spine. "You have exquisite musculature. What is your main workout regime?"

Jane raised her face from where is had been nestled in the crook of the doctor's neck to look at her lover, "Huh? You serious?" Jane's tone was incredulous.

Giving Jane a cute smirk, "Yes. Do you plays sports? Run? Yoga?" She enquired.

"Yoga? Hell no. I ain't a pretzel. I play sports, lift weights occasionally, but I mostly box." Jane nuzzled into the doctor's neck again, enjoying the easiness of the conversation.

Rolling her eyes at the yoga statement, Maura stated, "That would explain why your trapezius muscles are so well defined" She ran her hands along the muscles addressed and around to the front of the body on top of her. She gently pushed the young woman up until Jane pulled her hips away and eased out of the blonde gently.

I guess we're finished then? The brunette was afraid that she was about to be asked to leave. She lay on her back and unfastened the strap of the harness. Tossing the toy to the side of the bed, she watched Maura roll off of the bed and pad her way into the ensuite bathroom. She heard the toilet flush and the tap run. Maura came back out and stood leaning against the doorway. "You can stay if you want?" She said tenderly, pushing away from the doorframe and easing back into the bed. She pulled the bedding up over her naked body and settled on her side facing Jane.

This woman broke down all of her defences so easily. Unsure how to react, Jane just lay there with her hands clasped across her stomach.

Finally turning her head to face the blonde, she gave a small, shy smile, "Ok" was all she said. She rolled onto her side, pulled her side of the bedding up, and scooted closer to Maura, pulling her gently against her. Maura wrapped an arm around Jane's waist and laid her head against her chest.

In just a few minutes they were both well on their way to the best sleep they had each had in a long time.


	4. Reality Check

Jane awoke to her legs tangled with the honey blonde's. Their heads were on seperate pillows with hips and bellies still pressed tightly together. The student didn't want to move away but needed to use the bathroom. When she returned to the warmth of the bed, she sat next to the doctor who was still sleeping, and raked her eyes over her older lover's body. The sheet barely covered the professor, exposing most of her ass, her whole left side and hip, and her incredible breasts.

As she stared longingly at the peaceful face before her, she heard a noise coming from downstairs.  _Was that the front door?_ She heard what sounded like keys dropping onto a hard surface and the clicking of heels.

"Honey? I'm home." A female's sing song voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

 _Oh shit! Fuck!_ Shaking Maura's arm, she whispered fiercely, "Hey, hey, there's someone downstairs. She's callin' you honey?"

The voice downstairs got closer, "Maura?"

Maura opened her eyes but made no effort to respond except to roll onto her back, both breasts exposed still and said, "It's my wife."

Freaking out at the response from the doctor and the lack of movement following the revelation, Jane asked, "Your wife? Are you kidding?"  _How the fuck is she so calm?_

Still not moving from her vulnerable position, Maura yelled out, "Up here!"

Jane jumped out of bed in a panic, "What the fuck are you doin'?" Frantically trying to pull her clothes on, "Shhhit" She couldn't move fast enough.

Maura sat up and pulled the sheet to somewhat cover her nude state. She started laughing at Jane's panic, covering her mouth at her almost uncontrollable giggle.

A tall, beautiful redhead, dressed in an expensive business skirt and matching jacket, stood in the doorway to the bedroom, "Who's this?" She raised her eyes in amusement.

Turning to the redhead, "Welcome home" Maura replied in a cheerful tone.

Walking further into the room, the impeccably dressed woman gave Maura a hello kiss on the cheek then looked up to make eye contact with Jane, "What's wrong with her? Why does she look so stressed? She shouldn't be after the time I'm sure you just gave her" She finished with a knowing smirk.

"Meet Jane, or do you prefer Jay?" Maura introduced the stressed out cop who was frozen with only a bra on and her jeans hanging undone around her hips. Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "I told her you're my wife" She giggled again and the other woman joined in.

"Oh lord, Maura. You've scared the shit out of her." They were both staring, amused at the brunette. "Don't worry, gorgeous. I'm not really her wife. I call out 'Honey, I'm home' every time I walk through the front door. She was just messing with you!" The redhead moved closer to the still stunned student and held out her hand, "Adrianne Forbes. It's nice to meet you, Jane. Or was it Jay?"

 _What the fuck just happened? She was messing with me? That's bullshit. Snap out of it!_ "Uh, whatever, I, uh, I answer to both." Jane shook the woman's hand briefly and moved to finish doing up her pants. She was silently fuming at the joke but relaxed considerably since learning the truth.

Adrianne turned around and as she was leaving the room, grabbed Maura's attention, "How old is she? She's exquisite" She whispered, fanning herself comically, "I'll be in my room. Come and fill me in when you're done" Exiting the room as swiftly as she came in, she left the blonde and brunette in silence.

Jane finished buttoning up her jeans and searched the room for her shirt. Locating it at the foot of the bed, she leaned over to grab it.

Maura , watching her intently, finally spoke, "I'm sorry, Jane." There wasn't much remorse in her voice and she pursed her lips together, trying not to crack a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. You're fucking hilarious." Jane sarcastically stated as she pulled her shirt over her head. Once she was clothed she took another look at the blonde, still sitting on the bed half covered with a sheet. She glanced down at a breast peeking out, the rosy nipple looking as soft as she knew it to be.  _Ah, damn. I can't stay mad at that._ She looked back up into amused hazel eyes. Feeling less pissed but a little deflated, she moved towards the doorway to leave.  _I'm not hangin' 'round if I'm just a joke to her._ "I'll see ya in class, Doc."

Still amused but knowing she needed to fix the situation, Maura pouted and took on a slightly pleading tone, "Oh Jane, come on? I'm truly sorry. Don't leave." She swung her bare legs over the edge of the bed in the direction of the doorway where the cop had stopped with her back turned to her. She was encouraged by the student's lack of movement. She stood and walked up behind Jane and pressed her bare front to Jane's back and wrapped her arms around the trim waist. Tilting her head up and kissing a shoulder, she swept the brunette's hair to one side and spoke seductively into her ear, "Come on, lover, come back to bed." She finished her request with a gentle slightly open mouthed kiss to the side of a long neck.

Losing herself quickly to the feeling, Jane groaned, "Mmmmmm" Her neck was a serious weakness. She turned in the blonde's arms and put her hands on either side of the professor's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Tongues exploring and tasting once again, Jane pulled back as abruptly as she began. "It's all good. I'm not upset but, uh, I gotta go. I have class in a couple of hours." She regretfully said as she pulled the doctor in for one more kiss. And then another. And another.  _I'm addicted. Can't get enough. She needs to put some clothes on, now, before she's responsible for me skipping class._ She finally pulled away and took a step back, "Umm, you should put some clothes on." She averted her eyes to the floor only to be distracted by smooth legs, again. Her eyes travelled up the perfect body until they reached her new favourite objects.

Maura repeated her statement from the previous evening in the same amused tone, "My eyes are up here." She really wasn't bothered though. It was the first time that she had felt appreciated and wanted in such a long time. "Are you hungry?"

Dark brown eyes met hazel again. "Uhhhhh, whaa? Can you please put some damn clothes on?" Unable to focus, she smiled as the doctor moved into her walk-in-wardrobe and grabbed another silk robe. Her face dropped the smile, "Uh, no. That's not gonna cut it. Put some real clothes on. I'll, uh, just head downstairs and wait." Shaking her head, Jane backed out of the doorway, turned into the hallway, and headed downstairs.

Putting on a pair of yoga pants and a dark green, loose knit sweater that slipped slightly off one shoulder, Maura made her way down the stairs. She spotted Jane sitting on a stool at the large kitchen island. "Are you hungry?" She queried again. "I can make you something before class."

"Ummm, sure."  _Can she get any more perfect?_ Jane started fidgeting.

"Ok." Maura kept an eye on the suddenly awkward looking brunette as she started to put together the ingredients for a simple vegetable omelette. The sounds from the doctor's movements around the kitchen were the only ones heard for the next ten minutes.

With the blonde's back to her, Jane cleared her throat and finally broke the silence, "So, uh, what happens now?" She couldn't believe how nervous she was about the answer. She had convinced herself that she would be cool about leaving the doctor's house and not think about having sex with her again.  _Yeah right! As if I could ever forget about having sex with her. Best damn thing to ever happen to me._

"What would you like to happen?"

"Uh, well… Like you said, I'm not, uh, supposed to fraternise with my professors but…" Jane wasn't sure if she should finish her sentence.

"But?" Maura turned around and put a plate in front of Jane. A gourmet vegetable omelette sitting perfectly, topped with garnish and all.

 _Honesty is usually the best policy, isn't it?_  "I don't wanna stop seeing you…"  _Oh man, I sound like a clingy loser._

Maura looked into the dark, brilliant eyes of her student. "You'll see me over the next thirteen weeks that are left of this semester." She could be a smart ass too when she wanted to.  _What do I want to do with this situation?_ She was having a major internal battle of logic and reason versus the connection she felt to the young cop. Her face didn't relay her struggle at all. She was a pro at hiding her emotions.

"You know that's not what I mean!" Jane was annoyed at the doctor's calm composure.  _This really is a joke to her. I'm just gonna be blunt. I got nothin' to lose._ Raising her husky voice even more, she stated her case, "I don't wanna stop fucking you. I, uh, don't give a damn about the professor/student fraternisation policy. It's bullshit!" She sat staring intensely at the blonde. Her mother always told her that she had a serious problem with wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She blamed the Italian blood running through her veins.

Maura was completely charmed and entertained by the passionate outburst of the young woman. She was coming to realise that Jane was the complete opposite to her.  _Not the response I expected from an officer of the law but I'm certainly not complaining._ "Well, why didn't you just say so?" Not expecting an answer, she motioned towards the food as she handed Jane a knife and fork to eat with, "Mange s'il te plait" She gave the brunette a full dimpled smile. Watching her student frown at what she had spoken, she couldn't help but tease a little more, "You're very sexy when you're confused. All I said was, please eat. You don't want it to get cold." She turned around to clean up the small mess that her cooking had created.

 _I guess that's the end of that discussion?_ Picking up the fork, Jane tasted the best omelette she'd ever had.  _Yep, she's perfect._

"Bon appétit" The blonde doctor watched the brunette almost inhale her food. Realising what a pig she was being, Jane slowed down to chew and looked up at the professor.

"So, is this a, uh, regular occurrence for you?"

Maura scoffed at the question. "What? Someone eating breakfast at my kitchen counter?" Again, she eluded the real meaning of Jane's question.

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Jane continued to maintain eye contact and kept eating. She wasn't going to clarify her question to the intelligent woman. She knew the doctor understood what she was asking.

With a look that Jane couldn't quite interpret, Maura shrugged her shoulders. "No, I've never slept with a student before but I don't usually lack in sexual partners… However, since moving, I haven't had much time for company."  _Why am I divulging information about my personal life to a student? Ok, so she is also my lover now, but…_ She didn't even know how to process what she was feeling or why she felt the need to explain anything beyond answering the cop's question.

"Oh, uh, ok." Jane was stumped about how to respond. She just thanked God that she was one of those partners and would continue to be, if she had interpreted their conversation correctly.

"I'm going to shower. Feel free to join me or make sure you lock the door on your way out." She winked at Jane as she walked away. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she turned back to the curly haired brunette, "and i'll be in my office later this afternoon if…" she paused briefly to look Jane up and down, leaving no question as to what she was implying, "…you'd like to stop by?"

With that said, Maura turned back around and ascended the stairs to take a shower.

Jane quickly finished her meal, washed up, and let herself out the front door. The temptation to take the blonde up on her offer of joining her in the shower almost won, but she had to make up for the classes she had missed the previous week. She did think of one thing, as she was leaving, that she should have discussed with her professor.  _Damn, she's my professor. How the fuck do we navigate this at school?_


	5. Busted

Jane made sure she arrived on time for Fundamentals of Forensic Science. She really didn't want to piss off Doctor Isles.  _Do I really have to call her that? I've seen her naked… I guess I should stick to the rules we established in her office yesterday afternoon. We certainly broke a few._ She was lost in a haze of fantasy from her previous encounter with the doctor when she was interrupted by the sound of Maura's heels as she clicked her way into the classroom.

Wearing a tight, curve hugging red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and a pair of taupe coloured 5 inch heels, the doctor smiled at her class. "Good morning, everyone. I'm in an extra good mood today seeing that it's Friday. So, I thought that I would give you all a copy of the assessment early, instead of Monday next week. You can get started on it over your weekend!" The enthusiasm in her voice was genuine. She really loved study and the opportunity she had to teach at the university.

 _That's not the only reason she's in an extra good mood._ The cop had awoken this morning at the blonde's house, their naked bodies entwined around each other again. She had taken Maura up on the offer of a nightcap at her place the night before. They had grabbed some dinner at Jane's favourite hangout, The Dirty Robber, yesterday afternoon after a rigorous 'study' session in the professor's office.  _She looks so damn hot in that dress… and out of it._ Shaking her scandalous thoughts away for what felt like the fiftieth time during that class already, she pulled out her notepad from her trusty Vans backpack and opened it ready to appear engaged.

Maura glanced her way a few times during the 2 hour lecture but her face was a mask of professional composure. "…and don't forget to take a look at your assessment paper over the weekend!" Most of the class had filtered out into the hallway by the time Jane realised their lesson was over.  _Oops, zoned out majorly for a good chunk of that last section. I hope she didn't notice._ She quickly packed her pen and notepad away, ashamed at her pathetic half a page of notes for a two hour class.

"Miss Rizzoli, a word please."  _Oh no. She noticed._ A couple of students smirked at Jane. They didn't particularly want to be in her shoes if she was going to be reprimanded for her lack of attention. Grabbing her bag off the floor, the cop slung it over a shoulder and moved to the front of the room. The professor finished putting away all of her papers into her briefcase, and as the last student left the room, she turned to Jane and raised an eyebrow in question. "Do I need to sit on your face to get your attention in the future?"

Jane gave a short, explosive laugh at the question then noticed the older woman had yet to lower her eyebrow. The student's face dropped the smile and she muttered a sincere but hushed apology.

"Did you say something?" Maura needed to hear it clearly.

Jane looked into hazel eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time focussing."

Maura softened her tone, "Do we need to stop having sex? Is that the problem?" She was serious in her question.

"No! I mean… nah. I, uh, yeah that is kinda distracting but I can still focus on what you're sayin'. I've just, uh, been havin' the same problem with all of my classes. I, I really don't get the point of why I gotta be here and I know I should be heaps more grateful for the opportunity and blah blah blah, but I'm just not! My workmates are havin' to pick up my shifts. I got work to do. Surely doing my job well is what will get me to detective?!" There was no sarcasm in her tone, just frustration at her situation.

From this very raw revelation, Maura gained a little more insight into the soon-to-be detective's thinking.  _She has a great work ethic and a lot of integrity._ "I think I understand what you're saying, Jane, but this time really will be a great benefit to you if you let it."

Raising skeptical eyebrow, Jane asked, "Yeah, how?"

Maura took a moment to take in the woman before her. She needed to understand how she learned best. She knew the cop was just as meticulous as she was, she seemed to be a great problem solver, and was very practical… and physical…  _She's also amazing in bed. Ummm, I don't think that is a very helpful train of thought right now._ "I think you need to get some exposure on how the theory of Forensic Science fits with the practical side of it." She looked at Jane and saw the younger woman nod in agreement. "We are going to be doing some lab work in the last few weeks of the semester. I think that will help you a lot. The book I tried to loan you might be of some assistance too." Maura picked up the heavy text that she had shown Jane at her place and handed it to her.

"Uh, thanks." Jane put it into her backpack. "I'll be fine. I just hate missing out on the action at the station. Coming here for half days three days a week throws a messy kink into my schedule. I'll try and be more appreciative of your time." She winked at the blonde and put her backpack over her shoulder again. "Now my bag weighs a fuckin' ton."

Ignoring the whine, the doctor straightened up, grabbed her briefcase and textbooks from the desk and went to make her way out of the room. Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "My place later?"

Jane gave the professor a huge smile and followed her until they were just inside the doorway of the room, "Sure. I'll come over around 7. Gotta head into Headquarters and finish some paperwork first." Unable to stop herself, she leaned down and gave the older woman a quick but intense kiss. Her hands full, Maura moved her face forward as Jane pulled away and pressed their lips together again. Jane cupped Maura's face in her hands to hold her in place as they kissed, lips parted and tongues became involved.

"Ah hem." A voice cleared at the entry way to the room.

Letting go of the professor's face and stepping away from her abruptly, Jane turned slightly red from embarrassment. Panic began to wash over her as she looked at the intruder.

An older woman, possibly in her late 50s, stood with her arms folded staring at the two. She was impeccably dressed with her dark hair fashioned in a neat bun. After looking the cop up and down, she silently dismissed her and turned towards the other woman. "Hello darling" A British accent full of amusement addressed the doctor.

"Oh my God! Hello, mother! You startled me." Maura felt relief wash over her.

"Well, I assume you were startled because you aren't supposed to be using the university's time to be making out with one of your students." The older woman's voice held no malice or disdain. It was still full of mirth.

Maura gave her mother a curious look, "How did you know that Jane is my student?"

"You just finished class, dear. I only assumed but apparently I am correct."

"Yes, but Jane isn't an ordinary student. She's actually a…"

"Oh Maura, you don't need to justify yourself to me." Looking the brunette over again, "I'm not judging at all!" She finished with a short laugh and held her hand out to Jane, "Constance Isles" She introduced herself.

Jane, who had just been standing there quietly watching the interaction, was surprised by the woman's openness.  _Totally read that one wrong._ She took her hand in a firm shake, "Uh, Jane Rizzoli."

"Italian? Your bone structure is exquisite."

"Pffft, ok. Thanks." Jane responded sarcastically, getting a little uncomfortable under the woman's scrutiny.

"My mother is an artist, Jane. It's her job to appraise fine artistry." Maura winked at Jane and smiled in total agreement with the older woman's assessment of Jane.

Jane blushed and took a step closer to Maura and the door, "I'll still, uh, see you tonight?" She asked softly.

The doctor responded by leaning in for a gentle kiss and a nod. Jane looked over her shoulder at Maura's mother and said, "It was good to meet you" as she made her way out of the room.

"She's beautiful, Maura, but… How old is she?!" Her mother exclaimed, slightly shocked at her daughter's actions. "She's quite gruff too. I bet she's wild in bed!" The older woman laughed.

Used to her mother's liberality, the blonde rolled her eyes and addressed the age question, "She's 25. Adrianne asked the same thing." Maura frowned. "Do I look vastly older than her or does she look younger than her age?!"

"Neither my love. I just thought, as a student, that she would be a lot younger than you?" Not really caring about the details, Constance changed the subject, "Are you still living with that harlot?!"

Laughing out loud at her mother's description of her housemate and best friend, she rolled her eyes and responded, "Yes mother, Adrianne is still my housemate AND best friend, and yes, still a harlot, as you term her."

The older woman rolled her eyes back at her daughter, not wanting to push the subject of the woman she despised above most others, she gestured towards the books in Maura's arms, "Why don't you take that back to your office and we can visit over lunch?"

The doctor gave her mother a grateful smile at the change in topic. "Ok, I'll meet you out the front of the Medical offices building in about 10 minutes" She said as she headed out into the hallway.

 


	6. Cocktail attire

"Hello?" The husky voice answered, half asleep.

"You're cute when you're waking up."

"Maura?"

"Mmmhmm. But I like it when you call me Doctor Isles. It's very sexy."

Rolling over to look at her iPhone, Jane noticed it was 7:30am. "Is that so? Well, Dr Isles, what are ya calling me so early in the mornin' for on a Saturday? A booty call? If so, I'm awake." She grinned into the phone, enjoying the easy flirting.

"Oh, you really are adorable first thing in the morning. I'm actually calling because I need a favour." The doctor waited for the brunette to be more coherent before continuing.

"A sexual favour?"  _I'm so fuckin' funny._

"Were the 4 hours last night not enough to keep you going for the day?" She teased. "You're worse than the nineteen year old males in my class. You know that, right?" Maura never ceased to be amused when conversing with her eldest student.

"Uh huh. I can't help it. You, uh, bring it outta me. So, what is this non-sexual favour that you need?" Jane was sure she was willing to do whatever the professor needed.

"I need a date for tonight. My mother is showing a piece of her artwork at a gallery opening and wants me to attend. I'll enjoy myself a lot more if you're with me."  _That sounded a little desperate, Maura. Well, it's true. She knows how to make me smile._

"It's some kind of pretentious bullshit isn't it?" She groaned in protest.

"Yes, Jane." Maura answered shortly. "If you aren't interested, that's totally fine. I can find another date…"

"Whoa, hold on!" Jane interrupted any further speech from the doctor. "I can make it. I, uh, just dunno about that sort of stuff. I don't have any fancy clothes or nothin' so…" Jane let her sentence trail off, hoping that Maura would understand that she wasn't trying to reject the invitation.  _I sure as fuck ain't gonna let her take someone else!_

"Oh Jane, that's ok! I can get you something to wear. I have plenty of cocktail attire! Come over this afternoon and we can get dressed together." Maura was pretty excited about dressing the beautiful brunette.

"Or undressed together"

"You are insatiable." Maura laughed at the cop's suggestion.

"You bring it outta me." It was true. Jane had never been so interested in sex, nor had she ever enjoyed it as much. Sure, she'd had her fair share of it. She'd even had a couple of short-term relationships but nothing really compared to what she had with her professor.

"You better get here a little earlier then if you want to undress me." Maura replied seductively and without waiting for a response, she pushed end on her phone.

* * *

"Ohhhh God, Jane, haaardeeeer!" The headboard of the blonde's bed was rattling loudly against the bedroom wall. Maura held tightly onto it with one hand whilst the other held a fistful of brunette hair. The doctor was on her knees, straddling the cop's face, trying to hold herself up and not suffocate the woman who was bringing immense pleasure to her body.

"Move down, baby." Jane rasped, drawing in a much needed breath. She let go of her hold of the older woman's ass and pushed at her knees.

"Noooooo" Maura whined, not wanting the sensation Jane was creating with her tongue, to end. She obeyed anyway and once she was back at eye level with the brunette she couldn't help but continue to grind into the hard abdominal muscles she felt underneath her.

Sliding a hand down from Maura's clavicle, between her breasts, and down her flat stomach, she reached between the doctor's legs. "Fuck, you're so wet"

"Mmmmm, please Jay… I need you… inside." The blonde pleaded breathlessly as she lifted slightly to accommodate long fingers. "Yesssss!" Unable to form another coherent thought, Maura rode out her orgasm with a long moan. When Jane removed her fingers, the professor lost the ability to hold herself up any longer and collapsed gently against her younger lover.

Still breathing heavily, the doctor rolled slightly off of Jane, tucked her head under the cop's chin, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You definitely have the 'less exuberant' part sorted out. That was great." She slowly traced strong abdominal muscles with her fingertips and enjoyed the low groan of appreciation.

"Uh, thanks…" Jane gave a little chuckle but deep down she was relieved to get some affirmation about her performance. "You're not too bad yourself." She smirked at the doctor, trying to play it cool.

Maura leaned up on an elbow to look into the dark brown eyes she was beginning to form a deep affection for. "Not too bad, hey? I guess i'll have to try and do better…" She stated as she rolled back on top of her student and slowly started to kiss her way down the brunette's body.

Jane's moans became louder and longer as Maura sucked and licked her into oblivion. She lost all lucidity when an elegant finger entered her whilst she was being teased with a talented tongue. "Fuuuuck, Maurrrraaaa!" She yelled as she came.

Jane hadn't even finished riding out the last of her tremors when the couple were abruptly interrupted by a pounding on the wall above their heads. A muffled voice yelled out, "I worked a fucking double last night so either let me join in or SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Adrianne wasn't really angry, she was tired… and aroused… and sick of hearing her best friend have the best sex of her life when she was too busy to get any.

Jane looked at Maura, slightly wide-eyed, not sure what to make of the redhead's outburst. The blonde lowered herself on the cop's side again and chuckled at her housemate. "Relax, she's not really mad. She's just frustrated that she hasn't had sex in over a month because of her schedule." She kissed the brunette on the chin and moved to get out of bed.

Jane grabbed the blonde and pulled her back into her side, "Too much information, Maur… Hey, so, uh, what is cocktail attire?"

Maura scoffed, "What?"

"Well, ya know that gallery thing tonight, you said it was, uh, you said it was cocktail attire?"

The doctor was somewhat amused at the question and in a light tone asked, "Were you thinking about that while I was on top of you?"

"Nah, it was that part when I was on top of you… and then that part where ya had your legs above my head." The cop motioned the action with her arms.

Maura giggled at Jane, completely enamoured at the cop's quick wit. She leaned up to look at her and placed her hand on her student's cheek. For a moment, she let her guard down and gazed adoringly at the younger woman and kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry about the clothes. I have it covered, remember?!" She teased as she quickly rolled away from the brunette and off the bed. "I'm going to shower. We need to get ready."

Looking over at the bedside clock, it read 4pm. "Maaauuuurrrrr! We have like, uh, 2 whole hours before we gotta be there!" Jane groaned and rolled onto her stomach and spread out on the bed.

Maura peeked back out into the bedroom from the ensuite, "Trust me, we are going to need the time to get ready. I'll make it worth your while later, especially if you wear a dress for me." She winked at the brunette and turned to get into the shower.

 _Fuck no am I wearing a dress. She's kidding, right?_ Tossing up between ambushing her older lover in the shower or lazing in the bed, she chose the bed. She figured she would be unwelcome if the blonde needed the time to get ready anyway.

An hour later, Jane was dozing in and out of consciousness, when Maura finally reappeared. Make up and hair perfected and dressed in only a lacy navy blue bra and matching thong, Jane's eyes popped open and she sat up.

"Don't even think about it, Jane Rizzoli!" Maura warned.

"Buh…"

"No!"

"Ridiculous! You look fuckin' sexy, babe!"

"Babe?" The doctor gently questioned the term of endearment. It was the second time that afternoon that the cop had used one and Maura was curious.

"Uh, sorry, I uh…" Jane didn't really know what to say. "It just, uh, slipped out… I guess."

"It's ok, Jane. I'm just not used to someone using any term of endearment towards me in a casual relationship."

 _Ah damnit! I don't wanna hear the 'casual' word. I don't wanna be a plaything but I don't wanna not be that if that's all she wants. I'm so screwed._ Although she appeared quite gruff externally; dressing more like a teenager than an adult and swearing a lot, Jane was quite soft-hearted. She had experienced a fair amount of sex but she had only been involved in 3 relationships in her life. At 25 that was pretty unheard of. It had only been a week and she felt a deep connection to her professor. It didn't happen easily for her and she didn't want to lose it. The incredible sex certainly helped to encourage her to continue too!

Snapping herself out of her internal processing, Jane responded to Maura without filtering her words, "I don't want this to just be casual."  _Oh shit!_ Her brain short-circuited on her.

Maura's gaze on her was intense. There was no anger or upset evident in her facial expression. It was more of an incredulous and intrigued look. Walking towards her student, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped only in a sheet, the professor stood right in front of the brunette as they kept their eyes locked on one another. Jane reached her hands up to Maura's hips and rubbed her thumbs lovingly across the doctor's skin, her eyes were still fixed on intense hazel.

After what seemed like an hour, Maura placed her hands on Jane's jaw and drew her up towards her mouth. Just as their lips were about to meet, Maura whispered, "Me either" and kissed her lover gently and passionately. As they broke apart, Maura pulled Jane to stand up. "Come one, let's get you dressed for tonight. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can come back and get back into bed" She smiled playfully, lightening the mood.

* * *

"Maura, darling! Vous y êtes!" Constance's British accent carried across the entryway of the gallery. The stylish woman wore a dark burgundy, floor length dress with 3 inch heels, and her hair was in a flawless french bun.

"Bonjour, Mother." The blonde gave her mother a kiss to both cheeks. "You remember Jane don't you?" The cop and the doctor had their hands intertwined with each other.

Constance looked the young woman up and down appreciatively. "Oh yes, of course! Jane! How are you, dear? You look stunning!" The tall brunette wore a classic charcoal grey Ralph Lauren suit with a simple black shirt underneath and a pair of the doctor's Giuseppe Zanotti black pointed-toe flats.

Feeling a little embarrassed at the compliment she just smiled at the older woman, "It's nice to see you again, Mrs Isles."

"Oh nonsense. My name is Constance! Now, please help yourselves to a drink and take a look around. Maura, dearest, I'll call you in the morning." She air kissed the couple and gracefully walked away to greet the other gallery attendees.

"Whoa! What the fuck just happened?!" Jane joked. The Isles matriarch certainly was quite a character and the cop had no idea what to make of her.

Frowning slightly at her mother's behaviour, she shrugged it off and pulled Jane in the direction of the exit. "That was much easier than I anticipated!"

"Hang on" Jane pulled her arm back without letting go of the blonde's hand. "Where are we going?" She was so confused.

"We're leaving…" Maura attempted to move again.

Jane looked into the hazel eyes of her lover, then down her slender neck to her cleavage. She took in the doctor's body wrapped in a stunning and very intricate emerald green lace, Vera Wang dress, that stopped just above her knees. The look finished off with 5 inch nude coloured Christian Louboutin's that showcased the sculpted and spectacular legs. "Uhhhh, I didn't get dressed all fancy for nothin'! We're not goin' anywhere. I wanna make the most of bein' seen with someone as insanely sexy as you." She finished proudly.

Maura spun around to look at her lover and raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You want to stay?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and they made their way into one of the rooms of the gallery. "What the fuck is that?" Jane pointed to an artwork that she believed could have been done by a 3 year old monkey.

After 30 minutes and no more appreciative of art than before she got there, Jane was begging Maura to leave. "Let's go back to my place?" Jane suggested as they got into her car.

"Really?" Maura was surprised. She hadn't been to the cop's place yet.

"Yeah, it's closer and I don't have a fuckin' nosy roomie!" They both laughed at the reference to Adrianne.

"If you're sure. I don't have any clothing…"

"Don't need any." Jane interrupted. She changed gears and leaned over and placed her hand high on Maura's thigh.

Maura giggled and agreed, "Mmhmm" She unhooked her seatbelt and leaned over the middle console to kiss the column of the brunette's neck.

"Mmmm… Maur… Maaauura. I, uh, I can't concentrate." She lifted hand from the blonde's leg and pushed her gently back. "Buckle up. I can't get pulled over for that. I'll never hear the end of it from the guys!"

Maura slipped her seatbelt back on and placed Jane's hand back where it was resting before.

They arrived back at the cop's apartment and barely got the front door closed before Jane had Maura pinned against it. Kissing her urgently and running her hands up the doctor's legs, she slid the bottom of the green dress up to her hips and lifted her up. Maura wrapped her legs around the slim waist and her arms around her younger lover's neck. Jane spun around and walked them both carefully towards to her couch, never breaking their heated kiss.

They eventually ended up in the bedroom, their clothes messily spread throughout Jane's living area. Maura was too caught up in their passion to even contemplate putting it away neatly.  _I'll get it dry-cleaned._ Was her last thought before she snuggled into a muscular side. A long arm pulled her in tighter and pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies.

"G'night babe." Jane's sleepy voice drawled.

Completely caught up in the overwhelming emotion of finally not feeling alone and being someone's 'babe', Maura whispered, "Goodnight sweetheart" and kissed the shoulder underneath her cheek and joined her lover in sleep.


	7. Angela Rizzoli

Jane woke to a soft click that sounded vaguely like her front door closing. Frowning slightly and assuming it was a neighbour, she forgot about the disturbance as the honey blonde that she was spooned against, moaned gently in her sleep. Tightly pressed to the back of her lover, Jane had one arm under the doctor's neck and the other wrapped around her body, holding Maura's hand and resting between a perfect pair of breasts, Jane drifted back into a state of half-sleep.

Angela Rizzoli softly clicked the front door shut to her daughter's apartment and was startled at all of the clothes strewn around the room. Nice clothes. Fancy clothes.  _Jane doesn't own nice clothes like this, does she?_ She took a few steps towards the couch and picked up an expensive looking lacy bra. Size DD.  _Unless Janie has put on some weight, this ain't hers!_ Angela quickly put it down again. She smiled a huge smile.  _She's seeing someone!_ The she frowned at the fact that her daughter had felt the need to hide it from her.

Jane had been 'out' to her parents for some time now but she had yet to take anyone that she was seeing, to meet them. Angela wasn't sure what to make of Jane's hesitancy but she was sure it was because she just hadn't met the right girl yet. She had confided in her mother about two of her past relationships but neither lasted long enough for her to meet them.

Angela softly and cautiously padded her way to Jane's bedroom door. Seeing that it was slightly ajar, she peeked in and her suspicions were confirmed. The brunette's back was to the door and she could see the body of a smaller woman in front of her. She smiled again. She loved her daughter and really wanted her to find someone and settle down. Maybe even give her grand babies one day.

She decided to risk it and poke her head in, lightly tapping on the door. Knock knock. "Janie, baby?" She tried to speak softly but it wasn't in her nature to be soft spoken. The Italian woman's voice, whilst not harsh, was loud enough to startle Jane out of her half asleep state.

The cop let go of Maura's hand and pulled the sheet higher up over their naked torsos. Maura stirred but didn't wake up during all of this. Jane turned towards her mother and hissed, "Ma?! What the hell are you doin' here?!"

"I just came to see you. I haven't seen you in a week! Don't be so ungrateful!" Angela tried to keep her voice to a whisper but she was cranky at her daughter's response to her visit.

"Awww Ma, sorry. You can't just let yourself into my apartment though. Why didn't you call?" Jane slid to the edge of the bed and tried to make sure Maura stayed covered but the blonde noticed the lack of warmth and rolled onto her back.

Starting to wake up, she stretched without opening her eyes and reached out for her younger lover. "Mmmmmm, Jane?" She rolled towards Jane and finally opened her eyes when she couldn't find the body she was looking for. Jane quickly pulled the sheet up again and blushed as she looked towards her mother.

Angela was highly amused. She looked up at the ceiling when the blonde had exposed her upper body but she looked back down once Jane had her covered again. She studied the stranger's face with intensity and met Maura's startled gaze as she opened her eyes for the first time that morning.

For Jane, it all happened way too quickly. She cleared her throat and introduced her mother to her lover. "Uh, Ma. This is Maura. Maur, this is my Ma." She nervously turned her head to look at the blonde, only covered in a sheet with the sexiest bed hair you've ever seen.

The professor looked up at Jane and gently sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "Mrs Rizzoli, it's nice to meet you." She held a hand out. Even naked in her student's bed, Maura was polite. It was engrained into her.

The Rizzoli matriarch took a few steps closer to the bed and reached for the doctor's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Maura but just call me Angela. Mrs Rizzoli was my mother-in-law. God rest her soul." She said as she crossed herself like a good Catholic would. "How did you meet my Janie? Do you work—"

"Alright Ma! We're not playin' twenty questions today. Can ya leave the room so we can get up and dressed?" Jane's phone buzzed to signal an incoming text message. She reached over to her bedside table to read it and quickly typed a reply. "Aaaand, I gotta go to work in an hour."

"Oh, you do?" Maura pouted.

Angela watched the two of them from the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry babe. I just got a message from a friend. They need me to cover their shift." The cop looked apologetically at her lover. "But I'll come over later." She leaned over and kissed the blonde quickly and turned back to her mother. "MA!"

"Alright, I'm goin'! Sheesh. Relax Janie. It's not like I haven't seen ya naked before." She laughed at the embarrassment she knew that statement would cause as she left the room and went to make the girls breakfast.

"Fuck! Sorry Maur." Jane was pretty embarrassed. She got up and closed the door to her room. "You want a shower?"

"Don't be silly. Your mother seems wonderful!" She laid back down in the bed. "You go first. You have to get ready for work."

"K. Unless you wanna join me?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"With your mother in the other room?!"

"I can be quiet." The cop teased.

"Ha! I don't think so." She got up and walked over to the brunette and reached her arms around her neck to pull her in for a kiss. Jane's hands automatically slid down soft hips and settled on the blonde's toned ass. Maura pressed her body tighter to the athletic frame she was holding as their kiss grew heated. It slowly calmed down and they reluctantly let go of each other. Maura grabbed a robe off the back of the bedroom door whilst Jane got into the shower.

Making her way into the kitchen, Maura greeted Jane's mother with a smile. "Come and sit, Maura. Tell me about yourself." Angela's welcoming nature put the doctor at ease. She sat across from the older woman on one of the stools and received the cup of coffee Angela handed to her. "Do you take cream? Sugar?"

"A little cream, thank you." The blonde politely requested.

"Such lovely manners!" Angela passed the cream across to the younger woman and spoke again. "So, how do you and Janie know each other?" She enquired.

"Well, Jane is actually my student." She looked into her cup, not knowing how the information would be received.

"Oh! So you're a professor?" Angela held her tongue at the bombardment of questions that racked up in her brain. She did her best to maintain her composure and kept fixing the pancake mix she was making.

"Yes, I am." Unwilling to divulge information she wasn't sure Jane wanted her to share, she kept her answer short.

"Ok. Uh, so… How old are you?" The most important thing for Jane's mother was to figure out if this was a casual relationship or not. She saw the way her daughter looked at the professor and once Jane had opened up her heart to someone, they were in it forever. She did not want her baby hurt by some professor who picked up much younger students and exploited them for sex. She felt her defences rise the longer Maura took to answer.

"I, umm, I'm…" Maura uncharacteristically stammered, "I'm 33" She finally got out.

"I see." The older woman's voice was full of judgement and disappointment.

Before she could comment, Jane walked out with her usual swagger, dressed in her police uniform.

Maura was immediately distracted.  _Oh Lord, give me strength! WOW! Just wow!_

Jane, however, picked up on the tension between the two women. "What's wrong, Ma?"

"You're dating your teacher?!" She tried to remain unemotional but she was known to get hysterical fairly quickly without much warning. "And one that is significantly older than you?! Is she bribing you? Making you have sex with her for good grades? You can tell me, baby—"

Jane cut her off forcefully, "Wha? NO! What the fuck, Ma? She is not bribing me! Why would you even— and why the hell are you hassling with all the questions?! I told you to leave it. Shit!" Aggravated, Jane ran her hand through her unruly curls and looked over at Maura.

"Janie, I—"

"No, Ma! I don't wanna hear it."

Slightly amused yet annoyed at the older woman's line of questioning, Maura got up from the stool and smiled gently at Jane. "Jane, it's okay. I'm going to shower. Talk with your mother and sort it out. Can I borrow some clothes?" At Jane's assent, she smiled politely at Angela and made her way to the bathroom and away from the tension in the kitchen.

"Ok, so what the hell was that about?" Jane interrogated her mother.

Taking a step back at the angry brunette, Angela held her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry, okay? She's a nice woman, Janie, but she's 33 AND your professor for goodness sake! I had to make sure nothin' strange was going' on." She defended herself.

Jane sighed. "Alright Ma but you don't need to worry about me. God! I'm 25 not 18 and Maura is only 8 years older than me. It's not a big deal." Her tone of voice left little room for argument.

"Ok, Okay! I get it. Butt out. I'm sorrrry!" She knew when to quit. She had enough information about the professor to get her by until her daughter calmed down and was willing to share more. She finished cooking and plated up two pancakes for Jane and poured some coffee for her. "Here baby, sit down and eat."

"Thanks, Ma." She pulled her mother in for a side hug and kissed her temple. She was grateful for her mother no matter how difficult she could be. She always wanted what was best for her kids and they knew that.

Stuffing the last large forkful of pancake into her mouth, she almost bit her tongue when the doctor reemerged from the bedroom. With her makeup done and not one hair out of place, Maura looked as stunning as usual. What had Jane sitting with her mouth hanging open was what her lover was wearing. "Uh, Maur? I don't think those are my clothes?" She questioned.

"Of course they are. They were hanging in your closet." Maura stated as she picked up last night's heels and donned the 5 inch nude coloured Christian Louboutins. They matched the deep red top and high-waisted navy blue skirt that Maura was wearing.

Jane's top and skirt.  _Uhhh, they are so not my clothes._ The cop walked over to the blonde and took a closer look at the clothes. "Oh! These  _are_  mine. That's the top you got me for my birthday last year, Ma. It was too baggy around the chest." She smirked as she took in how tight the bust was stretched on the petite woman wearing it. "And that skirt isn't supposed to be worn that high but damn, Maur, you know how to dress." She helped the professor up and they held hands, smiling at one another. They were a little closer in height due to Maura's heels and Jane's lack of footwear.

The doctor ran her hands across the cop's collarbone over her shirt and rested her hands on strong shoulders, whispering, "Thanks, gorgeous. You look extremely sexy in that uniform. Wear it to my place?"

Holding the blonde's waist, Jane leaned down for a kiss and smirked confidently. "Seriously? This does it for ya?" She laughed at the look on her lover's face and the quick nod. "Ok, babe. Whatever you want." They kissed again and they pulled apart.

Maura quickly gathered her things and moved to the front door. "Call me when you finish work." She asked Jane. At the nod, she addressed Angela, "It was nice to meet you, Angela."

"Yes, you too, Maura. Uh, sorry about the questioning and all that. I get a little carried away when it comes to my kids." She smiled apologetically once again.

"Understatement of the century!" Jane groaned and walked over to the doorway.

"No problem. I understand." The doctor kissed Jane once more and left.

Jane stood at the door for a short moment, missing the blonde's presence already, then turned around to her mother. "I gotta go too, Ma. Thanks for breakfast."

"Of course, Janie. It was no trouble. I'll clean up a bit and lock the door on the way out." As an afterthought, she added, "You should invite Maura to family dinner next Sunday!"

Jane rolled her eyes at her mother. "No way, Ma! We've only been together for like a week!" At her mother's shocked expression, she quickly grabbed her keys and wallet, and made her way to her car. She did not want to wait around to hear the Italian woman's emotional response to her daughter sleeping with someone after just one week. She was looking forward to the 8 hour shift ahead. She needed something to distract her and work was perfect for that.


	8. The visitor

"Thank you for your attention today. Please make sure you bring your autopsy kits for lab work next Monday." The honey blonde professor was pleased with her class's excited reaction to this announcement. She clicked her way over to the desk in the front of the room in her 5 inch heels. "Here are the results from your last assessment, within two weeks of the submission date, as promised!" Maura picked up the pile of papers on the desk and began to hand them out to her students. "I was very pleased with the effort that you all put into it. You will find your grade and comments on the last page. Please make an appointment to see me if you want to discuss your paper further." She handed out the second last paper to the last student left in the room and frowned.  _I wonder where Jane is today?_

"Thank you, Dr Isles" The last student shyly accepted her paper.

"You're welcome, Katie." Maura smiled at the young woman but her mind was elsewhere.

Having not seen Jane since class on Monday and even then, the tall brunette had seemed highly distracted, Maura wondered if the newness and excitement of their relationship was wearing off.  _I guess this is how it always goes._ Maura mused with a lot more melancholy than she thought possible considering the short amount of time they had been together.

The two had been seeing each other for just over a month. In reality, it was really only the inside of each other's bedrooms they had been seeing. The short art gallery visit three weeks ago was the only time the two had been out in public together.

Maura tried not to dwell on it too much as she collected her things and made her way back to her office.

As she opened the frosted glass door, she was surprised at the visitor sitting behind her desk.

"Hi gorgeous" An attractive brunette stood and approached the doctor somewhat cautiously, holding out her arms for a hug.

Maura hurried to put her things away and stepped into the brunette's embrace. "Chris? What— Umm, what are you doing here?" She stammered uncharacteristically. The doctor broke away fairly quickly and put some distance between them again. She took the brunette in. Wearing a designer suit on her muscular frame, slightly scuffed suede boots, and an air of confidence that she always admired, she stood staring into blue eyes, awaiting an answer.

The brunette frowned at Maura's reserved response to seeing her again. Her tanned, chiselled face broke into a huge smile that she kept just for the blonde. "I was in the area so I thought I'd drop in and see my favourite girl."

Maura laughed at the woman's answer. "Really? Your  _favourite?_ You're so ridiculous sometimes." She kept the smile on her face to let Chris know she wasn't serious. "I guess Berkeley isn't keeping you busy enough if you're able to make it all the way to this side of the country."

"Actually, I'm not lecturing as a professor at the University of California anymore." Chris took on a regretful tone.

"Oh, what are you doing then?" Maura's tone turned a little cold but she was also very curious. The 37 year old had ended their fourteen month relationship to take the position as a History professor for UCB only a little over a year ago.

The history professor stepped closer to her again, "I missed you" She softly said, reaching her hand out towards the blonde.

Maura took the offered hand, "That's kind of nice to hear." She looked up into the blue eyes of the woman that she once thought she was falling in love with. She knew her reason wasn't the truth though. "But why are you really here?" She smirked at the brunette and let go of her hand.

"C'mon, Maura. I really have missed you. I'm moving back to the East Coast. I emailed the NYPD and they told me you had relocated to Boston, so, here I am." The handsome woman put forward an almost convincing explanation.

Stepping around the brunette, the doctor began to organise the papers on her desk. She needed to keep herself busy or she was going to fall victim to Chris' charm. "I honestly don't believe you, Chris. I'm not upset that you're here but please don't insult my intelligence trying to convince me that you're here just for me." She straightened up and locked her hazel eyes on her ex.

Chris held her hands up in defeat. "Alright. You're right. You also haven't changed." Chris gave the blonde an affectionate grin. "I DID email NYPD looking for you because I was offered a position at New York University and also one at Boston College. I'm over here checking both out."

Maura raised an eyebrow in shock. "Are you serious?! That's quite a step down from UCB! What did you do?" She asked, knowingly.

"I told a student to go fuck himself and then I punched him in the face" The brunette smiled big. It had been a pretty satisfying experience. Not worth her job but if she was going to be fired for something, she was happy it was that.

"Oh my God! You didn't!" Maura couldn't control her laughter. It was just like the outspoken brunette to do something like that. She was an excellent history professor but she had no self-control and she usually acted on what she felt. Their past relationship was the result of both. A few years ago, Maura would never have engaged in a relationship with someone so spontaneous and reckless. She had certainly found the history professor attractive. They had bumped into each other several times at a coffee shop they both frequented every morning. The older woman had tactfully approached her and metaphorically swept her off her feet one day, telling her she was the most gorgeous being she'd ever seen, then proceeded to charm her for weeks until the doctor finally gave in and went on a date with her.

Hiding her smile behind her hand, Chris nodded with both amusement and regret on her features. "I did. I fucking blew it!" She looked to the petite professor that had captured her attention almost three years prior. "Kind of nice though. I mean, if it brings me back to you." She moved towards Maura again, snaking her arms around a tiny waist. She attempted to nuzzle into an elegant neck but met resistance.

Maura allowed the hug but put her hands against strong shoulders and pushed gently. "Chris, I—"

"Hey Maur— Uh, what the fuck?!" Jane came bounding into Maura's office at the wrong moment. Her insides shattered at the image before her but she remained calm as she watched her girlfirend  _Girlfriend? I've got no fuckin' idea!_ being held intimately by someone else. Her eyebrows narrowed.  _Stay calm, Rizzoli._ She watched as Maura finished pushing the slightly taller woman away from her.

"Jane!" Maura hurried over to her lover and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Jane's hands went to her professor's hips and held her there possessively. "It's ok. It's not what it looks like." Maura whispered against her lips and gave her another kiss.

"What is it then?" Jane evenly asked. She did her best to keep the hurt out of her voice but Maura heard a tiny bit in there and felt relieved by it.

"Maura?! What is going on?" Chris was in absolute shock at the sudden turn of events. One second she was holding the woman she had been dreaming about for months on end, the next she was watching her kiss some tall, lanky… cop. Jane was wearing her uniform and was impressively intimidating in it. Unfortunately for her, Chris was not easily intimidated, she hated police officers since her brother had been imprisoned several years ago, and she had too much confidence for her own good.

Maura turned internally cringed.  _Oh lord, this is going to be bad._ She turned back towards her ex but addressed her lover first. "Jane this is Chris, um, an old friend. Chris this is my… This is Jane, my… umm—"

Jane cut her off and confidently held out her hand, "—her  _new_  friend." She had that smart ass tone in her voice that Maura loved.

"An old friend? Really Maura?! A fucking  _old_  friend! We were together for two fucking years!" The history professor was fuming and barely controlling her rage. She was beyond shocked that the blonde was seeing anyone.

Maura gave Chris a stern look that helped the stocky brunette to curb her anger. She placed her hand on Jane's sternum, "Jane, please don't react to this. I will explain but let me handle it." Jane heeded to the desperation in her lover's voice. She bit her lip and kept a hand on the doctor's hip and the other clenched in a fist at her side.

Maura kept her volume down but spoke heatedly to her ex. "We were together for fourteen months! You have no right to come into my office, assume that you can resume a relationship with me, and then speak to my… my GIRLFRIEND like that!" The blonde doctor was doing a great job at controlling herself but it was obvious she was pissed. "Please leave, Chris." She stepped away from the doorway and pulled Jane with her. Jane held onto the clammy hand of her girlfriend and kept silent.

The history professor changed her tactics and calmed her tone. She knew Maura better than that. She knew she never responded to anger or an overt display of emotion. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, M. I really didn't mean to come in and assume anything. I'd like to talk with you-" she briefly paused and looked at Jane with distaste, "privately. Could we organise a time to meet?" She looked hopefully at the blonde.

"Yes, fine. Take a card off of my desk and call me once you have cooled off and have your mental faculties functioning at a normal capacity." Maura's tone was still even and stern but she appreciated her ex gaining control of herself.

"You're kiddin', right?" Jane spoke for the first time in a while. She looked at Maura incredulously. "You're not actually gonna see her again, are you?" She stepped back and dropped her hand from the doctor's hip.

Maura turned to the younger woman, an unreadable expression on her face. "Yes, I am. We can talk about this later."

Behind Maura's back, Chris smirked at Jane as if she'd won something.

"Fine. Whatever." Jane switched to impassive mode and decided to stay quiet until the visitor left.

"Thank you, M." She picked up a card from the desk and made her way to the door. She turned and addressed Maura, "I'll call you." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Before she could even think about what to say to Maura, the blonde had her pinned against her desk. With a fistful of brunette hair in one hand and the other pulling at the cop's collar, Maura kissed Jane with all of the passion she could muster. Jane's hands landed where they always did, on the petite woman's yoga toned ass. She pulled her in closer between her legs and kissed back with the same amount of force. She forgot about everything she was feeling from the encounter with the blonde's ex, and focussed on feeling everything that was Maura Isles. Her glorious body, moulded to Jane so that there was nothing between them; her talented tongue, caressing and tangling with her own; and her hands, moving gently along her jaw, down her neck, holding her side, and sliding over her chest. She was lost and found all at once.

"Mmmm, Maur—" Jane tried to gently pull away but the blonde wouldn't let go.

"Shhhh" She whispered against her younger lover's lips, "I want you." Maura felt compelled to show Jane how much she really did want her.

"Mau—" Jane tried again but was cut off with another kiss. She pulled back just enought to get a few breathless words out between kisses. "Babe, baby, please… just… mmmm, babe just stop for a minute." Maura stopped her kisses but kept a tight hold of the slim body before her. Jane rubbed her hands up and down the professor's hips. "I, uh, I know you might think you gotta do this, this physical affirmation for me, but you don't. I… I care about you… so much. I'm not upset with you. I don't want you to think you have to do this to, uh, keep me from leaving." Jane's dark eyes bore into hazel.

She expected to be ignored. She expected more kissing. She even expected an argument. She never expected the tears that suddenly pooled in the hazel eyes she adored. Maura turned her head and went to pull away. "Hey… What, what's wrong?" Jane didn't let her move away. She grabbed her hands and pulled her back in close.

Maura pursed her lips together, fighting her tears, but she was so overwhelmed. Never in her 33 years had anyone actually understood her the way that Jane so effortlessly did. That small observation into her character meant the world to her. "You're going to be a great detective one day soon." Maura smiled shyly and blinked her tears away.

Jane leaned forward and put her forehead to Maura's. She placed her hands on either side of the doctor's face and wiped the tears that had escaped hazel eyes. "I'm going to be a great detective starting next week." She revealed calmly.

"What? Really?!" Maura pulled away astonished at the revelation.

Jane let out a relieved laugh. "Yeah!" She held onto the professor's hips. "Yeah, I passed my test this morning. That's, uh, why I missed class."

Maura threw her arms around the brunette. "Jane! That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed her student with enthusiasm.

Jane suddenly stood up, picking up the blonde, and playfully spun her around. "Thanks. I'm pretty stoked!" She kissed Maura as she placed her on the ground again. They stayed holding each other for a few moments until Jane broke the silence. "Uh, Maur? I've been thinking… Do you think we could, uh, go, umm, go out somewhere? I mean, not, not locally, maybe to Gloucester or the Cape or someth—" She was cut off with a kiss and arms around her neck.

"Mmmhmm." Maura kissed her again and pulled back just enough to look into deep brown eyes. She could drown in them.  _I'm falling hard and I don't even want to hold back._ "I would love to but not now… Right now I want to go back to my place and show you how much I appreciate you in that sexy uniform." Maura pulled at Jane's collar and placed soft kisses along her jaw.

"Mmmmm, sounds good. Now? As in, right now?"

"Yes. Let's go!" Maura pulled away completely, picked up her handbag from behind her desk, and motioned Jane towards the door.

"Ok! I'll meet you there." Jane followed the doctor to the door.

Just before she opened her office door, Maura spun on her heels, pulled Jane by her tie, and kissed her fiercely. She wiped the side of Jane's mouth, fixed her tie, and adjusted her collar before moving back to the door and letting herself outside.

Slightly dazed by the last kiss and everything else that had occurred in the last hour, Jane turned in the opposite direction of the blonde and entered the carpark specifically for STUDENTS. She may have been observant but in her semi-stunned state, she failed to see the stocky brunette history professor, taking note of the cop's parking choice.

Chris had waited patiently outside of the main office building, hoping to catch Maura on her way out but when she saw the brunette leaving, she decided to follow her the short distance to the carpark. Her brain worked overtime to make sense of what she was seeing. _Why is she parked in the STUDENT carpark?_  Jane was obviously younger than Maura but she wasn't a teenager, like most of the other students at the university. Not fully understanding why the cop had parked there but not willing to dismiss it or other things that were taking place in her mind, she decided she would just ask Maura when they met up.


	9. Trouble

Under a pile of messy, moving bedding, a lean but muscular, tanned arm slowly reached for the bedside table toward the sound of a phone vibrating. After a few seconds of searching, a curly brunette head popped out from under the blankets to locate it with her eyes.

"Don't you dare stop-" Moaned the honey blonde as she pulled the other woman back under the covers.

"Babe, it could be work. I'm on-call." Jane kept one hand working at pleasuring Maura whilst the other continued to search the surrounding covers for her phone. "Ah hah! Found it." The detective frowned. "Nope, not me." She tossed it over the side of the bed to the floor and returned to trailing her mouth down her lover's neck to her chest. The vibrating started again. Her head lifted again, "Arghhh damn it! Where the fuck is your phone?!"

Maura grabbed the back of Jane's head and brought her frustrated girlfriend down for a bruising kiss. Tongues duelled, passion ensued, and soon the phone was forgotten.

"Mmmm, Jaaane. Ohhhhh, pleeease-"

The petite doctor was writhing underneath Jane. Her head thrown back, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and mouth slightly parted. Jane loved seeing her professor like this. Completely unravelled and unguarded. She may be biased but Maura was the most stunning woman she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh yesss, Jane! Mmmm, so good…"

Jane's movements slowed as Maura came down from her orgasm. Slowly removing her fingers after the last tremors stopped, she allowed the awestruck feeling to overwhelm her. Maura opened her eyes as she noticed the change. Jane began to reverently roam the doctor's body with her hands, sliding them along her sides, across her breasts and stomach. Her lips began to follow the path her hands were paving. Reaching the blonde's lips, she brushed her own against them gently and hovered just above her staring into intelligent hazel. "You're so fucking beautiful, Maur."

The professor smiled adoringly up at her student. Wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, she opened her legs to accommodate her lover better, and pulled her tightly against her body. "Mmm, so are you." They began to kiss again in soft exploration. The intensity of their connection overwhelmed them both and they quickly built up to another passionate exchange with hands roaming each other's bodies.

_BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ_

"Oh my God!"

Maura couldn't help but laugh at Jane's outburst. "Jane, honey, I think it's my phone. It's over on the dresser."

"Far out!" Jane reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed the offensive device. She frowned when she saw 5 missed calls and 1 new text message, all from the same person: Chris Shaw. Annoyed, she stomped over to the bed and flopped on top of the covers dramatically. She handed the phone over to Maura. "Here you go" She said grumpily and continued to pout as the doctor took the phone from her.

Maura read the message quickly, locked her phone again, and placed it on her bedside table. She reached out for her lover but was met with resistance. "Awww, c'mon sweetheart." She pulled at the brunette's waist as she rolled over to wrap herself around her. She snuggled into her lover's neck.  _Mmm she always smells so good._ "Don't be like this. There is no reason to be." Moving out from under the covers, she straddled the tall woman's waist and trailed kisses along the angled jaw and down a long neck.

Having no self-control at all when it came to the petite blonde, especially when naked and calling her a pet name, Jane placed her hands on slim hips and reciprocated the affection. "What did she want?"

Maura placed a kiss to Jane's collarbone, "Just," Kiss. "To ask," Another kiss. "About," Two more kisses. "Meeting up." She placed several more kisses down a well-defined stomach until strong hands grabbed her shoulders and encouraged her to move back up the muscular body. Once they were face-to-face, she looked deeply into concerned dark brown eyes. Eyes that conveyed so much.

Jane held onto her girlfriend tightly around the waist with one arm and gently played with her hair with her other hand. "I, uh, I don't know how I'm, uh, supposed to feel about all of this?" Jane shrugged slightly. Her tone became that unsure and somewhat aloof one that she used when they first met.

Maura carefully approached this, knowing Jane was younger than her and not knowing how much relationship experience she had. "There's really nothing to be concerned about, darling. You're allowed to feel jealous. Unfortunately, it is a part of the process when dealing with your partner's ex, but you don't have to let it affect you. I'm here with you, not her. You don't have to worry about anything. I promise." The blonde sealed her promise with a soft kiss.

"So, feeling jealous is ok but punching Chris in the face is not ok? Is that what you're sayin'?" Jane smirked up at the doctor. Her smart ass comments may have relieved the tension of the situation but her chest still ached at the thought of someone trying to win Maura over. Someone who knew her as intimately as Jane did.

"Definitely not ok." Maura smiled before leaning in for another kiss and then squealed as she was abruptly picked up and pinned against the bedroom wall. She wrapped her legs around Jane as the younger woman attacked her lips and neck. "Ohhh Jane-"

The brunette couldn't get enough of her. "I don't… I don't want to think about it." Jane panted between kisses. "I just want…" She was so frustrated with how she felt. She grabbed at the blonde's ass and hips, she wanted to put her hands everywhere. "I want…" She sucked feverishly at a delicious pulse point and braced her legs to hold the weight of the smaller woman better. She let her left hand roam from one ass cheek to the soft inside of the doctor's thighs.

"What do you want, baby?" Maura moaned as Jane's fingers teased at her wet entrance for the third time that morning. She began to move her hips in encouragement.

"I want…"  _You, Maura. All of you. I want you to be mine. I love you. I'm so fucked._ Jane couldn't form her sentence and her thoughts were disjointed. She had never felt so out of control and so incredible at the same time. She pushed two fingers into the professor and pumped furiously, hoping she could communicate to Maura how much she wanted her, needed her.  _Fuck, I need her. I need her so much._

Their gazes remained locked on each other, even as Maura climaxed, she gripped Jane's shoulders tightly and made sure she conveyed every bit of feeling. Something passed between dark brown and hazel. "I want you too , Jane."

Jane felt relief at those words. A blonde head dropped to her shoulder as they clung to one another, sweaty and spent. "Maura?" The detective suddenly didn't feel so worried anymore.

"Mmm?" Hazel eyes raised to meet her own again.

"My legs are cramping."

They both broke out in laughter as Maura slid out of Jane's grasp and placed her feet back onto the floor. She kept her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck and they kissed again. "I love kissing you." The doctor placed another peck on the detective's soft lips and pulled away. "I'm going to have a shower. Would you like to join me so I can finally thank you for all of the attention you have given me this morning?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Jane didn't even bother responding verbally, she rushed past the blonde and entered the bathroom, turning on the water and getting under the spray before Maura even reached the bathroom door.

* * *

"Hi M. Thanks for meeting me." Chris stood up from her seat and kissed the wary, smaller woman on the cheek in greeting. "Relax, I'm not going to jump you." The stocky, tall brunette stepped back and took a good look at her ex girlfriend. Wearing a pair of the expected 4 inch high heels, a grey pencil skirt and cream silk blouse, the blonde looked as elegant as she always had. "You look amazing, Maura." She gave her a huge smile before motioning the doctor to the seat across from her at the table.

"Hi Chris, thank you. You look nice too." The blonde smiled politely and sat across from the history professor. Chris was dressed in her usual, expensive, tailored suit and matching boots. She wasn't entirely feminine because of her muscular build but she was far from butch. She had always fascinated Maura. Gentle and caring and then suddenly, full of rage at the strangest things; thinking through a process, and then spontaneously leaving for a weekend away to somewhere completely random. She never quite understood her but she had cared enough to try.

The two of them ordered their drinks from the waitress and looked at each other. The brunette reached across the table for the doctor's hand but stopped as it was delicately pulled out of reach. "Chris, what do you want?" Maura got straight to the point, staring straight into the beautiful blue eyes of her ex.

The history professor exhaled loudly, feeling somewhat defeated. She looked down at the table and spoke softly, "I want you, M." She looked up to meet piercing hazel.

"You had me and you left—"

"Mau—"

"Let me finish please, Chris." Maura kept her tone calm but she was not playing any games with the brunette. "You had me, you left, and now… Now, I'm happy for the first time in a long time." She smiled softly at the older woman. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

The waitress arrived with Maura's tea and Chris' coffee. Giving the two a break in the palpable tension at the table. They both reached for their cups and took a sip.

Chris broke the tension first. "So, it's because of that cop isn't it?" She was trying to control her anger.

"No, Chris. Even if Jane and I weren't involved, there would be nothing happening between you and I." The doctor made sure her tone was firm. She didn't want there to be any misunderstanding.

"Bullshit! A fucking cop, Maura! Why a cop?!"

"Your issue with officers of the law is not my problem and frankly, you shouldn't have an issue. Your brother was arrested because he engaged in criminal activity. It is a police officer's job to arrest those that break the law. C'mon Chris. Don't be like this." Maura pleaded, hoping to get through to her unusually quiet ex.

The brunette stared blankly at Maura. Not quite believing that things weren't playing out as she planned. She had expected to be in bed and naked by yesterday but instead she was being rejected by the only woman that had put up with her longer than a few months. The history professor tried a different approach. She softened her voice, "Fine, Maura. I get the point." She leaned forward and made sure she had the blonde's full attention. "I'm a jerk. I hate cops for no rational reason. I left you… I get it, ok. What can I do to—"

"There isn't anything you can do. I have made a life here that I love. Please try and understand that you can't just waltz in and—"

"I know that!" Chris raised her voice. She was getting pissed now. She hated being out of control. She took a deep breath. "I know." She put her head in her hands, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Maura was only remorseful because she didn't like upsetting anyone.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't have a right to assume anything." She looked expectantly at the doctor. "But can we at least be friends?"

"Of course." Maura smiled and relaxed a little.

They both conversed about their work for the next 10 minutes before the conversation shifted. "Tell me how you met Jane." There was a slightly jealous tone in her voice but she kept her composure.

"Chris, I don't—"

"Aww c'mon, M?!"

"What— No! You don't really want to know. Don't torture yourself."

"Maura, I wa—"

Maura stood abruptly. "I have to go." She pulled out some cash from her purse and placed it on the table. Chris stood to protest her leaving but Maura placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Please, Chris. Don't make this harder on yourself."

The muscular woman sat in a huff and studied the petite woman. "She's young, Maura. How old is she?"

 _Oh God. I should have known she would come from this angle._ Maura stayed calm on the outside but was slightly panicking inside. "That's not really your business but yes, she is younger than I am. I don't really need to divulge her age."

"Hmmm… Maybe it isn't my business. But whether you believe it or not, I care about you. She doesn't seem your type and a little immature."

The medical professor knew she was being goaded into something and wouldn't allow herself to get involved in the brunette's jealous game. "Maybe but she's a lot of fun and I haven't enjoyed another's company for a long time. Just be happy for me, Chris. I'll speak to you soon." At that, she turned and didn't wait for a reply.  _Jane may be 25 but Chris is acting 15 despite being 3 years older than me._ She was over childish games. The doctor got into her Mercedes and drove, for the first time by her own initiative, towards Jane's apartment.

* * *

Jane scowled at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. She got up off the couch and unlocked the door.

Looking into the surprised face of her girlfriend, Maura smirked and pushed Jane back into her apartment. Jane happily grabbed the blonde's hips as the doctor's arms reached around her shoulders. Before the detective could get a word in, her lips were covered with the soft ones of her professor. Pulling softly back, hazel locked onto dark brown. "Hi gorgeous."

Jane smiled adoringly at her lover, "Hey. Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

Maura pulled away and closed the door. They both made their way over to the couch. "I just wanted to see you." She gave the tall brunette a shy grin.

Jane couldn't help but give a wide smile.  _She's so damn adorable. I'm head over heels._ She moved to place her arm around the blonde, pulling her in close. The two enjoyed the simple comfort of each other's presence as Maura snuggled into her lover's side and Jane switched channels on the tv over to the baseball. Jane turned to place a light kiss on Maura's head and settled further into the couch.


	10. Confessions & minor hiccups

Continued right after the last chapter.

Previously...

_Jane scowled at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. She got up off the couch and unlocked the door._

_Looking into the surprised face of her girlfriend, Maura smirked and pushed Jane back into her apartment. Jane happily grabbed the blonde's hips as the doctor's arms reached around her shoulders. Before the detective could get a word in, her lips were covered with the soft ones of her professor. Pulling softly back, hazel locked onto dark brown. "Hi gorgeous."_

_Jane smiled adoringly at her lover, "Hey. Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"_

_Maura pulled away and closed the door. They both made their way over to the couch. "I just wanted to see you." She gave the tall brunette a shy grin._

_Jane couldn't help but give a wide smile._ She's so damn adorable. I'm head over heels _. She moved to place her arm around the blonde, pulling her in close. The two enjoyed the simple comfort of each other's presence as Maura snuggled into her lover's side and Jane switched channels on the tv over to the baseball. Jane turned to place a light kiss on Maura's head and settled further into the couch._

* * *

Maura turned to look at the brunette. She was so deeply attracted to this woman, not just physically but on so many levels. She delicately moved a piece of stray dark hair behind an ear and leaned in to place a soft kiss to her neck. "I love you."

Jane turned her head to look into stunning hazel eyes. She kissed the mouth in front of her softly, "I love you too" she whispered against the blonde's lips. The kiss deepened and Jane reached to turn the tv off, never breaking their embrace. She lowered Maura onto the couch and settled between the doctor's legs. Their kissing never became more frenzied, it was just a gentle but passionate expression of their new confession. Jane pulled back slightly to look into the older woman's face. She reverently smoothed her fingertips over the blonde's jaw, down her neck, and across her collarbone. "I'm so crazy, head over heels, in love with you, Maur." She whispered again into her lover's lips.

Maura was completely inundated by how she felt about this woman. It had all occurred in such a short time and she couldn't even place how the detective had broken through her defences but she had. "Mmmm… Tell me again." The older woman embraced her girlfriend around the shoulders and kissed her.

"I love you." Jane kissed her back.

Playing with the hair at the nape of the brunette's neck and running her fingers through unruly curls, Maura stared into dark brown eyes with wonder. "How is this even possible? Are we crazy?" The doctor questioned. She kept voicing her thoughts before Jane could respond. "I mean, we barely know each other. We haven't been out in public together… You're my student!" The blonde's skin started to flush, and she drew back from the detective.

Noticing the change in body language and the concern in her lover's tone, Jane sat up slowly but kept hold of Maura's hand. Facing her and tenderly reaching out to touch the other woman's cheek, she responded with honesty. "It's possible because we want it, Maur. Maybe we're, uh, a little crazy… Maybe we're not. I don't— I don't give a fuck! It doesn't matter that you're my professor! I'll be done in 7 weeks. I just know that love you, you drive me crazy, and I love you!" She paused to look into stunned hazel eyes. "Let's just keep taking each day as it comes; keep being cautious and all that shit… Okay?" She begged.

"Okay." Maura tried to blink away the tears threatening to spill but was unsuccessful. Several tracked down her face. She felt a strong hand gently tilt her face up.

"Shhh baby, it's ok. We're gonna be ok." Jane pulled the smaller woman into her arms and kissed away the tears.

"Okay." The doctor nodded in agreement, wiping her eyes.

* * *

Six weeks later…

Maura jumped in her seat as a newspaper was slammed down on the table in front of her.

"I fucking knew it!" A familiar but not very welcome voice startled her along with the abrupt action. "I knew there was something weird about your fucking girlfriend parking in the fucking STUDENT carpark a few months ago!" Not even stopping to take a breath, Chris continued her rant in the tiny cafe that she had followed her ex into. "A student, Maura? A God damn studen—" She pointed fiercely at the newspaper.

"Be quiet!" Maura hissed. Looking around at the other people present, even thought there were only two others, she went red with embarrassment. She looked down at the newspaper. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" She took a deep breath and calmed herself.  _How does she know? It's only a week from Jane being completely finished with school… Surely she wont—_ Her thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"THIS is what you should be looking at." Chris sat down in the chair next to the doctor and pointed at a small picture and an even smaller blurb about the detective.

**First Boston Detective to Receive Harvard BPD Scholarship**

Detective Jane Rizzoli is just one week away from completing her

last semester of studies as a Harvard Law student. Focussing on the area

of Criminal Justice, she is the first student and law enforcement officer

to receive a full scholarship to engage in unofficial studies…

"What the fuck, M?" She watched Maura's face as she read the article. It paled slightly and hazel eyes looked up to meet blue ones. If she didn't know her intimately, the history professor wouldn't have a clue that the medical professor was frazzled by what she had just read. "Have you got anything to say?!"

"What do you want me to say?" Maura replied calmly.

"Jesus, Maura! Something! Anything!" Chris was infuriated.

"This is not your business, Chris. You don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"You're not even going to defend yourself?"

"Will a defence benefit me at all?" Maura did not want to play this game. She stood up to leave but a firm grip around her wrist stopped her. She looked around the small cafe once again. "Let go of me" She demanded cooly.

"Sit down… Please?" Chris let go of her ex's arm and watched the blonde intently as she sat back down reluctantly.

"I'm not discussing this with you." Maura stated defiantly. "It really is none of your business!"

"Not my business? I'm a university professor, as are you. I know the damage something like this can do to your career!"

"Are you threatening me?" Maura honestly didn't think her ex would do anything with this information but she was starting to think that she was immature enough to possibly consider it.

"What? No! You know I wouldn't do that to you. Fuck! I care about you, Maura. This cop is going to end your career."

"Unless you say something, no one will know. We have been very careful. But if I was to lose my job, then, so be it. She is worth it." Maura stood up again with an air of finality. "I have to go, Chris. Jane is coming over this evening." She walked out of the cafe, got into her car, and headed home to meet her girlfriend.

The history professor just sat there and shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Maura looked across at her bedside clock. 3:06. Frustrated that sleep was eluding her, she removed the strong arm wrapped around her naked body and carefully got out of bed. Putting a robe on, she made her way downstairs to make some tea.

"Hey there, sexy." A low silky voice greeted her.

"Oh my God, Adrianne! You startled me." Maura had her hand to her chest and got her breathing back under control. She entered the kitchen and turned the kettle on. "What are you doing up?" She asked her housemate.

The red head raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I'm a trauma surgeon, Maura!"

"Ok! Enough said." She smiled at her best friend and poured herself a cup of tea.

"What's up with you? Not enjoying the gorgeous bedwarmer upstairs?!" Adrianne teased.

"Oh my goodness, Adrianne. She is so much more than a bedwarmer." Maura gushed about her lover. Her student. That was the reason she was still awake. Chris' confrontation had rattled her. She wanted to trust her ex to not tell anyone about her relationship but she also knew that she was jealous and capable of doing really stupid things.

"Earth to Maura!"

The blonde looked up at her housemate, tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Adrianne moved around to her best friend's side of the kitchen bench and embraced her. When the petite doctor started to sob in her arms, she knew something was seriously wrong. "Hey, it's ok. Whatever is going on in that big brain of yours, it's going to be okay."

After standing in her friend's embrace for a few minutes, Maura sniffled one last time and pulled away. "Sorry. I'm being ridiculous." She reached for the tissues on the counter and wiped her eyes.

"No, you're not. You are in love for the first time in a long time. I understand that it's overwhelming you, but just keep taking each day as it comes." The redhead reassured her. Adrianne sat back down at the bench and watched the professor process her words.

"I know. I'm okay, I think. I just—" Tears started to pool again in hazel eyes. "Chris is back."

"Oh no, Maura! You are NOT being fooled by her again! Seriously!?" The trauma surgeon raised her voice. "You're a fucking idiot!"

"No, NO! Let me finish… I love Jane. God, I love her so much it hurts. I am NOT getting back with Chris."

"Thank fuck for that! You had me scared for a second." Adrianne breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're so dramatic." Maura rolled her eyes and continued. "She knows Jane is my student and I'm worried. God, I can't lose her but I don't want to lose my job…"

"Oh Jeez, Maur. That's awful. She wouldn't say anything would she? I know she's an asshole but she's not nasty like that, is she?"

Maura really thought about the question for a moment. "No. No, I don't think she is. I just don't know. I can't help but feel like everything is going to fall apart." She put her head in her hands and began to sob again. She jumped slightly when a gentle hand brushed the hair away from her neck and a soft kiss was placed there. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and slid around her waist.

Jane whispered into the doctor's neck, "Shhh, babe. I'll kick her ass if she says anything." She tried to lighten the situation. She really didn't think that Chris would say anything but she knew Maura wasn't convinced.

The smaller woman turned and buried her head into her lover's chest. "I'm being silly aren't I?"

Jane rubbed up and down her girlfriend's back to soothe her. "No baby. You're just over analysing the whole thing. She wont say anything." She pulled back and placed her hands on the blonde's hips, making eye contact. "C'mon, let's go back to bed?"

The older woman nodded and took the brunette's hand. She looked back at her best friend still drinking her tea at the kitchen bench, "Goodnight Adrianne" She smiled softly at the redhead.

"Night, honey."


	11. Epilogue

Two weeks later…

"Feels great, doesn't it?" The husky voice whispered in her ear.

Maura pulled the long, tanned arm around her tighter and leaned in closer, "Mmmhmm." She smiled, feeling light and carefree. "Feels amazing." She leaned into Jane and placed a kiss to supple lips. When the brunette went to move away she put her hand up to a strong jaw and kissed her a little longer. Placing one more peck on those lips, she breathed an "I love you" so that no one else would hear. She just heard the detective's mirrored response before someone yelled across the table at them.

"Get a fucking room!" Jane's brother yelled playfully at the pair.

"Language, Frankie!" Angela admonished and smiled adoringly at the couple.

Maura blushed. She couldn't believe they were all sitting around a large table, eating a meal 'family' style, in the middle of a busy Boston restaurant. It was something she had never experienced or imagined in her life but her heart felt so full. She glanced around at the activity happening at the table. Jane was bantering with her brother, Frankie, whilst her arm stayed wrapped securely around Maura; Adrianne was talking softly with Constance about the artist's latest installation; Angela and Jane's work partner and mentor, Vince Korsak, were discussing the additions the Italian woman had made to the Division One cafe menu; and Tommy and Frank Sr were thumb wrestling. The waitress arrived at their table with some of their orders. Chaos ensued as she worked out whose meal belonged to each table member.

Jane turned to watch Maura watching everyone. She fell a little more in love at the awestruck look on the blonde's face.  _So damn beautiful and all mine._ Sensing eyes on her, the doctor turned to look at her girlfriend. The brunette gave her a full dimpled Rizzoli grin. Maura gave her a dimpled smile back, leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Seriously?!"

"Ohhhh, so sweet"

"Awwwww"

"Far out, you two!"

"I told ya to get a room!"

Everyone chimed in at once.

They all broke out laughing as the waitress delivered the rest of their meals.

Jane spoke up, "Ok, so… Just shutup for a minute—"

"Janie!"

"Hush Ma! Lemme say something." She cleared her throat nervously. "I, uh, just wanna say that, umm… I wanna thank everyone for putting up with all of my attitude—"

"Attitude? Is that what you call all that shit we went through?!" Vince shouted from the other side of the table.

Jane laughed at his outburst, "Fuck you, Korsak!" She pulled Maura in and placed a kiss to the side of her head and continued her speech. "As I was sayin' before I was rudely interrupted… You guys have all been pretty great throughout my time studying, each in your own way. I'm just heaps grateful and wanted to show my appreciation." She had to add in her customary light-hearted comment, "I'm also fuckin' appreciative that I get to FINALLY be 'out' with this amazing woman. I'm totally shameless." She squeezed Maura's side and the two kissed again, ignoring the catcalls around their table. They didn't even try to contain their smiles.

 **The End**  (for now)!


End file.
